My Valentine
by mclewisfan
Summary: I made a few changes, hope it sounds a bit better. Valentine for Robbie and Laura.
1. Chapter 1

_I have had a few reviews on this, so I took it down to try it again, as normal some good and some bad, but hay not taking offence, each person just making their own point, I understand._

 _Well hopefully, I can get this sounding a bit better._

"Roses are red",

"Violets are blue",

"Robbie has got Laura",

"And I have you".

She smiled at such a romantic gesture.

"James, if I did not know any better, I would swear you are fishing for some good results in your appraisal?" he raised his eyebrows looking at her.

"Well, one can only try, can't we?" he said as he stood to leave her office.

He walked out the door. She looked out after him, wondering why he had such an effect on her. She could not let this interfere with work.

James returned to their office just in time to catch Laura handing Robbie a small box that contained cufflinks.

"Oh my sir, a very nice gesture on such a romantic day, oh do tell, what did you buy for the lovely lady in return?" looking from Laura to Robbie. Laura was blushing at his remark.

"Why?" he asked James.

"Curious is all", as he stood with his hands in his pockets looking at Robbie.

"A scarf, ok. I got her a scarf, happy?", as he took Laura's hand walking out of the office.

James stood there, a smirk on his face as if to say "bleeding cheapskate", "very happy sir".

Outside the station Robbie turned to Laura, "I'm sorry about that", pointing back towards the building, indicating James.

"He knows where to put his feet", he felt really guilty looking at her.

"Robbie, it's ok, I really like it", as she moved closer to him.

"No, it's not, he has ruined the surprise, cheeky sod", as he put his arms around her waist.

"Now the cat is out of the bag, do spill what was your surprise?" leaning in to kiss him.

He took her by the hand, "let's go".

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her away towards the car park.

They drove back to their place, he brought her upstairs and handed her a suit cover, "put these on", she looked at him confused. He kissed her trying to stay calm.

"Get dressed pet", as he left her in the bedroom, he backed out to go into the other room to get dressed.

When she appeared from the bedroom, dressed in a blue floor length dress that hung off her shoulders. She had her hair fixed up. A pair of silver shoes and a bag to match.

He stood on the landing waiting for her to come out of the room. He was dressed in a tuxedo. As she appeared from the bedroom, he was in awe, "wow, you look amazing", she done a twirl for him, a sparkle in her eye as she smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself", smiling back at him.

"Where did you manage to get the dress? Oh Robbie", moving closer to him kissing his cheek.

His phone rang, "any dead bodies can wait, they are not going anywhere, I have a date with a beautiful woman", as he took his phone out to answer it, she was smiling at him hearing his comment. He finished his call, putting his arm out for her to take, "your carriage awaits my lady", bringing her downstairs, out of the house.

As they left the house, there was James stood by Morse's jag.

She was truly gobsmacked by the dress, the car, where could they possibly be going?

"Oh Robbie, this is just so wonderful", just as James opened the door for her to get in. Robbie got in beside her, they held hands, looking at one another.

James drove them to the destination just outside Oxford.

They were on the outskirts of Oxford. There was a small theatre holding an opera which they both wanted to see.

To her this was truly amazing, that they finally got to the opera.

As they got out of the car Robbie took her hand as they headed inside, she felt like a princess.

After the opera, they went into the adjoining restaurant for a meal.

Sitting across the table from each other she had to ask before curiosity got the better of her.

"Robbie, how did you manage all this?" indicating from the dress to the opera, to the meal. "It is wonderful", as she took a hold of his hand across the table, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"A little help", is all he said reaching up to wipe the lone tear away.

After their meal, they took a walk in the garden, she felt a slight chill on her arms, from his jacket he produced a light shawl, and he was hoping to give it to her earlier had James not disrupted him.

They sat at a table set for two, he motioned for her to sit. There was a bottle of champagne with two glasses on the table.

He poured her some champagne passing her the glass, he poured one for himself.

In the near distance they could see fireworks. Other people in the garden stopped to see the fireworks. As they were drinking and watching the fireworks, Laura put down her glass on the table, reaching for Robbie's hand, she looked he was not sitting there.

She looked around for him, there he was in front of her on one knee, and he was holding open a box containing a ring. The other people in the garden were looking towards them now. James had approached with guitar in hand and jean in tow. As he played, jean sang. On lookers were in awe.

As she looked at him, he took her hand.

"Laura, a good heart is good to find, so please be gentle with this heart of mine, you are an amazing woman, would you do me the honour of being my wonderful wife?" she put her hand to her mouth, she looked around.

She pulled Robbie to stand.

"Wow, this is such a surprise, I would never have expected that", she was still in shock.

"Is that a yes or no Laura?", as he looked down at her.

She put her arms around his waist,

"you have gone to all this effort, how could a girl refuse an offer like that, Yes Robbie, Yes I will marry you", they kissed as the crowd cheered.

They broke apart so Robbie could put the ring on her finger.

James continued to play as they danced to the music.

As the song finished, they sat down to have another drink to celebrate. They raised a glass to each other, "Mr Lewis", "Mrs Lewis", they smiled to what they were doing. It was getting late, there was a chill in the air. They made their way back to the car.

Jean was sitting in the front of the car. James opened the door for Laura and Robbie, then he got in the driver's seat beside jean.

As the happy couple sat in the back of the car, arms around one another, leaning in to lay kisses on one another, jean turned around, "congrats you two", there was no response.

She turned back to James, "I think these two need to get a room?" giggling at her comment about the happy couple.

Robbie turned to James, still with an arm around Laura, "home James, I think we need a room before your associate arrests us", nodding towards jean, it made them all laugh.

As they pulled up outside the house, Robbie and Laura got out of the car, as they said "goodnight" to each other, Laura went to open the front door, Robbie and James spoke for a few minutes before he followed Laura inside, he found her stood in the middle of the living room, she was staring at a big bunch of roses, she had the card in her hand which read ' _ **for the soon to be Mrs Lewis**_ ', she turned to him, as tears were running down her cheeks.

As he wiped the tears away she asked, "how did you know I would say yes?" he had his hand on her waist pulling her closer, "well if you said no, this would be embarrassing", he indicated towards the flowers.

He took her in his arms, they moved together as if to dance.

He began to unzip her dress, as it fell to the floor, the sight before him was something else. She started to unbutton his shirt, sliding it down his arms, she put her arms around his neck as they kissed, and he reached around to unhook her bra. He could feel skin on skin contact, she could feel him aroused.

She reached down to unzip his trousers, they fell to the ground.

He kicked off his shoes, "this is a better dress code", and he said taking her hand leading her upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom, she noticed flower petals on the bed, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Robbie Lewis are you trying to make me cry again? For all that you have done", he stood behind her resting his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder.

"No pet, I love you and if I don't always say it, I like to show you", this made her turn, grab his hand and pushed him towards the bed.

She had her hand on the waist band on his boxers pulling them lower, likewise he was removing her knickers.

She was in love with this man, whom she waited for, for so long, she showed him in ways she could. They made love, happy with each other, they fell asleep wrapped around one another.

Next morning Laura woke early, Robbie wrapped around her, she was looking at this man, wonderful man sleeping, she kissed his cheek, and he did not budge.

She turned her hand looking at the ring smiling to herself. He was stirring beside her, he noticed her looking at her hand, "morning", kissing her cheek.

"Are you having second thoughts?" nodding towards her hand.

"Far from it, I am just amazed at it all, last night, the flowers, you", turning on her side to face him, "how could anyone have second thoughts about you", kissing him full blown passionately on the lips.

As they parted for air his phone rang, "oh god does someone always have to disturb us?" she said picking up the phone looking at the ID, it was James. She grabbed his phone answering it.

"Hello", he knew it was not Robbie unless he suddenly sounded like a female.

"Hi Laura, I'm looking for Robbie",

"James, unless you want to be the next body on a slab, pick your timing better", as she passed the phone to Robbie giggling away.

"James, what can I do for you?" laughing at Laura's comment.

"Sorry to disturb your moment of passion, I have a problem with the jag", his voice was sounding really sorry.

This got Robbie's attention, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened James?" sounding worried about the jag and was James and jean alright.

"I brought jean on a drive after we dropped you off last night", Robbie knew there was more to it, "go on", prompting James to continue.

"We stopped at a certain spot", Laura was moving to get out of the bed, he grabbed her arm, "I need the bathroom", letting her arm go.

"The windows steamed up", now he was laughing at James.

"this is not funny Robbie, the tide started to come in, we are stranded out on the lake (a fictitious lake that can be driven to when the tide is out or low) and it's cold", still he could not keep a straight face and laughed.

Laura had got back into the bed wrapping her hands around him, he wrapped an arm around her, and he had ended the call.

"What is wrong with James?" as she was kissing his chest.

"He got stranded out at the lake with jean, he said he is cold", he still could not help laughing.

"Ah I am sure they can keep one another warm", she said as she snuggled into him.

"He could have brought her home, then they would not be cold, now enough about them", kissing her back and running his hands up and down her body.

Meanwhile back at the lake, "what did he say James?" she asked as he stood looking at his phone.

"Said he would check tide times and get back to me", she let out a laugh. He frowned at her.

"Come on, it is a bit funny James", moving closer to him.

"I should have just taken you home", as he rested his arm around her shoulder.

"I will let you take me home, when we get out of here", teasing him with kisses on his cheek.

They did not have to wait long for assistance as a local fisherman passed by in his boat.

"Hay there, you will be stuck there till at least two day's time, water levels don't change regular here", he was pointing towards the jag.

"Let me bring you both to shore for a bite to eat, the name is John Jones, me house you can see over there", pointing to a small white cottage.

"Hi john, I'm James and this is jean, thank you for your help", as they were getting into the boat.

"There have been plenty before you that have got stuck there, you will get your car back, must say it's a nice car", as he rowed back to the shore.

"Thanks, it belongs to a friend, I felt guilty telling him what happened his car", as he looked from john to jean.

At the shore, they got out of the boat, "please come in for a cuppa and a bite to eat, you must be frozen", as he was leading the way to the house.

"Thank you very much", they said in unison.

John's wife put the kettle on, john checked the tides to see when they would get the car back. It would be at least two days.

"What am I going to do, I might not get away from work to get out here on time", thinking of what decision to make.

"I know we only met, if you want, I can get it and you can collect it here", offering his assistance.

"Please don't get me wrong, I am grateful for your assistance, I don't know", he could hear the cogs turning around in his head.

"Ah sure what choice do I have, here are the keys", reaching into his jacket, "here is my number", as he handed john his card.

"Oh my, the local constabulary in a spot of bother, glad to be of assistance", shaking James' hand as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Please allow me to give you a lift home", he said to James, he replied, "thank you john".

They stayed for a cuppa and a bite to eat, john brought them back to jean's place. They thanked john and got his number so James could ring and check about the car.

They say in jean's living room, he turned to her, "do you mind if I take a shower?" she faced him to answer, "yeah, go ahead, I will get you some towels".

She showed him upstairs to the bathroom. Got some towels leaving them on the stool in the bathroom? He was almost out of his clothes, while she stood there looking at his fit body. What a body. He saw her looking, reaching at his boxers, "do you want to see some more?" she blushed and was backing out of the bathroom, he moved towards her, she bumped into the door frame and stopped.

"I don't believe my fearless boss is blushing", as he stepped out of his boxers, he then started to unbutton her blouse, there was no refusal from jean. Passion was rising in her eyes as she looked from his eyes to his lips, she began licking her lips.

He took her blouse off, reaching for the zip on her skirt, it fell to the ground.

She looked into his eyes, their lips met, his hands were busy unhooking her bra, it fell to the floor, he could feel his chest brushing against her breasts, he reached do lower her underwear as she stepped out of them.

She pushed him back as she stepped into the shower first, she turned on the water.

"Thought you wanted a shower? What you standing there for?" looking at him, he was aroused.

He was in beside her like a light.

They started to wash each other, hands caressing each other. He was rubbing her breasts, she was standing with her back to him, her hands were up behind his neck, and he was kissing down her neck.

Moving his hand over her stomach as she arched into him feeling his cock between her legs.

He moved his hand lower to her mound, feeling her clit, she let out a moan of pleasure. He entered her with his fingers, while teasing her nipples with his other hand.

"Mmmmm",

"Yes baby", as he worked harder with his fingers.

He could feel her breathing raised and nearing orgasm, "James, I want you", as she started to lower her arms to reach behind her to feel his body.

"Oh come for me, I want you", he kept up the rhythm, she did let go and came to him, letting out a little scream.

"oh baby, you are so horny", as he kissed her neck, she let him hold her before turning to kiss him, she turned the water off, lowering herself onto her knees.

She took his cock in her hand, licking the tip and taking him in her mouth, she took his balls in her other hand.

He stood with his hands to the wall, "oh jean, oh my", she looked up at him rubbing a hand over his chest.

She worked faster, "oh…..jean, I….I want to be inside you", placing his hand on her head. She did not stop until he came, sucking him until he finished and was beginning to go limp.

She stood up, his knees were like jelly, she held him, and they kissed each other.

"Oh my, you can hide under my desk anytime", as he was wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling at him.

"Likewise, if you need to hide from Robbie", as she started laughing at him, just imagining it all.

"Don't tempt me", raising an eyebrow to her.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, passing a towel to James, she picked up another to start drying her hair, and James came up behind her patting her arse.

He lay on the bed, hands behind his head, with a bulge under his towel, he was looking at her to get her attention, and she saw his bulge.

"Was that not enough?" as she nodded towards his erection.

"I don't think he believes it", as he removed the towel to reveal his arousal.

He reached to her pulling at her towel which came souse and fell to the floor.

"Care to join me?" as he rolled to face her, patting the bed for her to lie beside him.

"You are a bad influence", as she lay beside him.

"You don't approve?" as he kissed her.

"oh contraire, I approve it all", as she kissed him back, his hands were moving up and down her body, her hands were resting on his chest, just feeling him.

They explored one another from top to toe, making love again until they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They were woken a few hours later by a phone ringing, it was James' phone.

"Hi Robbie", he said but still sounding sleepy.

"Oh James, did I disturb your sleep? Where are you?" asking sarcastically knowing James was no longer on a lake.

"I'm at jean's, why?" in the background she was stirring.

"You were on a lake earlier".

"Yes, we were, a local fisherman brought us back, it wold be at least 2 days before the tide changes until I can get the car back".

"So you are nice and warm now?"

"Yes, I am", keeping his arm around jean. Robbie could hear a mumbling sound beside James.

"Hi Robbie".

"Oh hi jean, bye", he hung up.

"What was that about?" looking at James.

"Well when he heard your voice, he gave up teasing me, so you make a good distraction from him teasing me", as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"So where is James now?" Laura asked as Robbie hung up quickly.

"He was cold on a lake this morning with jean, now he is wrapped around her", she could not help but laugh with the way he came out with it.

His phone rang again.

"This better not be him ringing back", answering the phone.

It was Lyn.

"Oh hi there love, how are you keeping?"

"Hi dad, just looking for a chat, if you are free?"

"Yeah, go ahead, is everything ok?"

"Dad, I had a letter from aunt Thea".

This made him listen more clearly as he sat up in the chair. He did not have a pleasant experience last time they met, knowing he was with Laura.

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

"It was strange, but she would like me to move near her, so she can look after me. Dad, I know what happened last time she visited, could she be trying it again?" there was sorrow and sadness in her voice asking her dad this.

With a heavy heart he asked, "What do you want to do? I will support your decision, even if I don't like it".

Laura was beside him on the chair, listening to the conversation, she was moving away to go to the kitchen to allow him finish his conversation. She kissed Robbie on the cheek before leaving the room. Thea was Val's sister. Robbie was engrossed in his call, he did not hear Laura leave the house.

She grabbed her keys and phone and went for a walk.

She wondered through the park, down by the river and stood on the bridge where they first kissed. Staring off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, asking herself 'could she deal with this', could Thea try this again.

Robbie had no connection to Thea, it was more his kids through their mother.

Robbie finished his call with Lyn, satisfied she was not going to move further away from her dad, knowing that Thea tried to come between her dad and Laura, she liked Laura, but she was grateful of her aunt's support. Robbie wondering if she visited Lyn again how would things go? No Robbie was happy with Laura, the woman he asked to marry him.

He went looking for Laura, she was not in the house, her keys were gone, but her car was still there, he rang her phone.

When she saw it was Robbie, she did not feel like talking to him just yet. He left a voice message, which she listened to, _**"hi pet, where did you get to? Let me know that you are ok?"**_ she held the phone to her letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Next came a text message, _**"please don't be upset, I don't want the mention of her name to upset you, I love you"**_ she replied, _**"I love you too"**_ she would talk to him when she was ready.

About 20 minutes later she rang him.

"Robbie", sadness in her voice.

"Laura, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Yes, I am alright, I just went for a walk".

"Let me come and get you please?"

"I want to be alone for a while, I thought I better call you before you sent out a search party".

"Ok, pet, let me help you? Laura, don't shut me out?"

"I am not shutting you out, Robbie, I need to sort this on my own, and I will be back later Robbie".

"Ok, pet, talk then", he felt deflated as she did not need his help now.

She hung up feeling alone, she rang Ellen for a chat. Telling her of her feelings to the whole situation of Thea.

Ellen listened and expressed her views, 'that if Robbie had no intention of being around Thea again trust him, after all he wants to marry you and spend his life with you'. She acknowledged this and finished her call with Ellen, she rang Robbie to meet for lunch.

Half an hour later he turned up at the bridge, he stood beside her.

"Hay there, something has really upset you that you are in this spot?" bumping her side.

"Yes there is", as she took his arm leaning on his shoulder.

"Care to tell me?" as he kissed her head.

"I'm not sure how to", as she turned to face him.

"Come on", as he took her by the hand and started walking.

"When Thea last visited, I know you did not notice how she thought you and she should be an item".

"It did go unnoticed at first, when she withdrew every time you were near me, I did notice"/

"It upset me, that … .. That there was a possibility it might happen", she did not look at him.

"If I wanted that, I would have done something a long time ago".

"So you did, think about it?" as she stopped walking, wanting to run.

"No, I didn't", he still had a hold of her hand. She pulled away, walking away from him.

He ran after her, catching up with her.

"I love you Laura", as he put his arms around her.

She had her head on his chest not looking at him.

He could feel his t-shirt getting wet as she cried. He kissed her cheek moving down to her neck.

"Come on pet, let's get something to eat", she shook her head NO.

"Why not? You must be hungry?" taking out a tissue giving it to her.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, pushing it back into his pocket.

"Thanks", he said, she laughed at him comment, she lifted her head to look at him.

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, leaning in to kiss her.

They got a few whistles from passers-by.

"Still have it", as they both laughed, she rested her forehead on his chest.

Leaving one arm around her shoulder they started walking.

"Don't want to make an exhibition, let's go", she walked beside him.

They went for something to eat, they ate in silence.

After they went home, he proceeded to tell her about the rest of the call with Lyn. She put a hand up to protest.

"Robbie, I am still upset about this, does she not know you are getting married? Or is she trying to take that away from me also?" she stood there, starting to cry, she passed him by and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door, she fell onto the bed crying.

His pyjama bottoms were on the bed, they got thrown on the floor as did his pillows.

He sat on the sofa, shocked how his life could change because of all this Thea business.

He went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door, "Laura", there was no answer, he began to open the door, "go away", and a book came flying and hit the door. He left and went downstairs.

What could he do, he set about gathering a few things from the shed, and he took his time, quietly as possible.

At least 2 hours later, he went to check on her, she was curled up in a ball with his now recovered pillows. He knew she must be hungry.

He put his plan into action. He sent her a text, _**"have gone for a pint with James, won't be too late, don't wait up xxx"**_ _ **.**_

This woke her, she read the text, "sod him", putting the phone down, she got up off the bed, heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

At the top of the stairs, she could make out lights which did not leave shadows the way her lamps would.

She continued downstairs. From where Robbie was standing in the garden, he could see her at the foot of the stairs.

It wasn't a lamp in the living room, it was coming from the garden.

She walked towards the garden, as music started to play, 'please forgive me' by Bryan Adams.

She could see lights, solar lights and fairy lights hung around the garden, it was a colourful display.

There was Robbie to the side with one red rose in his hand.

She moved toward him, "how did you manage all this?" as she looked around at what he had done.

"Because at times you are a heavy sleeper", taking her hand bringing her to the table set for 2 with a bottle of wine.

He handed her the rose with a kiss, she sat at the table, he picked up his phone, "yeah now", he poured some wine for the two of them and handed her a glass.

James appeared through the side gate with pizza and left.

"Dinner is served", as he put the pizza on the table, she could not help but laugh at all his romantic gestures.

"What?" as he stood looking at her.

"You, you are such a romantic sod and I wouldn't trade you for all the tea in china", taking his hand in hers.

They ate the pizza and drank some wine.

When they finished, he stood up, taking her hand to dance, she accepted.

As they danced, she looked at him.

"Yes" kissing him.

"Yes, what pet?" holding her close.

"You are forgiven", running a hand over his cheek.

"Thank you and I just want to say,

when I see you face,

there's not a thing I want to change,

cause your amazing the way you,

just the way you are, and when you smile,

the whole world stops and stares for a while,

cause girl you're amazing just the way you are", as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Let's go to bed" as he was leading her towards the house.

"Oh you go, I'm wide awake", she was giggling at him.

"I just want to lie beside you, you in my arms", putting his arms around her waist as she was putting the wine glasses in the sink.

He locked the doors, turned off the music and proceeded to go upstairs.

In the bedroom, he left the pyjamas on the floor where Laura had thrown them earlier.

He stripped off his clothes, leaving on his boxers and got into bed.

"I hope you are not looking to get frisky Mr Lewis? I have a headache", as she took her clothes off slowly to tease him.

"Would I dare Ms Hobson? I am a gentleman, if you must know, now get your arse over here woman", as he pulled back the covers and patting the bed for her to join him.

She got in, lay beside him. They talked about what was bothering Laura, they talked well into the night before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later James got a call from John Jones to say he has the jag safe in his garage.

"Oh thank you John, I will get out later, much appreciated", a smile on his face as jean walked by.

"I know you love your job Hathaway, I'm glad you smile about it because there has been another body by the river, chop chop", as she walked towards him, he was not jumping out of his seat to go to the scene.

"Oh I do enjoy my job ma'am, but I think I got a better offer that you might like, the jag is off the lake now", as he stood putting on his jacket.

"I think the body is of more importance than the jag", eyeing him up. "Hay now, don't expect me to go out there with you, he had an eye on me", smiling at him as she moved aside for him to pass.

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am, what if I need someone to hold my hand?" he whispered in her ear as he was walking out the door. She smiled to herself, he had his moments to make her weak at the knees.

Just as Robbie appeared before James was too far down the corridor.

"Oh Robbie, James needs you to hold his hand, he has to collect the jag", sarcastically with a smile on her face, looking from Robbie to James, sticking her tongue out at James.

"Not a chance", said Robbie which made jean's head turn.

"WHAT", almost shouting.

"You two", pointing from James to jean, "got it there, so I think you two can get it out, sorry ma'am", as he walked away leaving jean and James looking at one another.

Throwing her eyes to heaven, "fine", she huffed as she went back to her office. James shouted after her, "THANKS".

He took out his phone and sent a text, _**"I love when you get all huffy xxx".**_ He went on with his work. She sent a reply, _**"anyone else would get a different reply, lucky I like you xx".**_

An hour later he knocked at her office. Just checking to see if you are free to bring me out to the lake?" she stared back at him.

"Come in James, take a seat", as she stood and came around her desk sitting on the edge facing him. She was trying to tease him, as she got off the desk her skirt moved up a little, she then leaned over him looking into his face, where he could see down her blouse.

"Do I look ready to you?" panting as she looked from his lips to his eyes.

"Yes", he said kissing her and getting up from the chair.

"Are you serious?" she stood up to follow him.

"Listen", he moved close to her ear speaking low, "you can seduce me all you want once I get you in that jag", as he cupped her arse.

"Quit teasing me woman, get a move on, you are giving me a hard on like a tent pole", she turned around to him.

"I'm the boss here, no slapping", as she stood with her arms crossed.

Stamping his feet and waving his arms (like Kevin from Kevin and Perry, Harry Enfield) "jean, that's not fair".

She picked up the phone to call for a car to take them to the lake.

She sat in the front, he sat in the back like a grumpy child, playing a game on his phone.

He sent her a text, _**"not fair, you get to sit in the front",**_ she saw the text and rolled her eyes.

She replied, _**"I will sit on you if you don't shut up lol".**_

His phone was on silent so the PC would not figure they were texting one another.

" _ **You can sit on me anytime, but I still love when you are bossy",**_ he could see a smile on her face after that message.

" _ **Really, hhhmmm, very interesting, you won't be sitting after I get a hold of you boy wonder, I love when you don't behave, lol".**_

They were just arriving at their destination. Jean and James got out of the car. The PC waited until they were on the road in the jag.

When they saw the jag, there were patches of bird poo on it.

"We will have to visit a car wash", he said to jean.

"Oh super, I get to wash your mouth out", as she nudged him smiling.

As they approached the cottage, John appeared at the door, greeting Jean and James.

He handed over the keys of the jag.

"I have to say, it is a beautiful car to drive", John commented on the car.

"Thanks again, better get this car back to my friend".

They got into the car and set off on the return journey. The PC stayed behind them until they were back on the main road.

As they came across a garage they went through the car wash, things got steamy on the inside as well as the outside.

They locked lips.

When finished at the car wash they drove the jag back to the station until Robbie could get it back to his storage unit where he was keeping it.

Robbie was back from the call out, happy to see the jag back. He thought how long it would be in storage before he would use it again. Possibly his wedding, not sure of a date, they would have to discuss this.

He had his own idea of a winter wedding, not sure what time of year Laura would like to get married.

That would be a discussion when they got home from work.

He waited till Laura was finished work for her to follow him while he brought the jag back to storage.

As he got into her car, he leaned over to kiss her, he also just held her hand smiling at her.

"What was that for love?" smiling back at him.

"Does there have to be a reason pet?" his smile seemed to take over his face.

"Well let's get home and talk about it", as he leaned over to kiss her again.

She smiled back at him before starting the car taking them home.

As they pulled into the driveway, he got out of the car, walked around to open the door for her, he took her hand.

They walked to the front door, as he got his key out, she smiled at him thinking, 'such a romantic, this is the man I am going to marry'.

Once they got inside the house, she dropped her bag in the hall, she followed him through to the living room and pulled him onto the sofa.

"Come on old man, what has you on cloud 9?" as she sat on his lap with arms around his neck.

"Well, when I saw the jag back, knowing that I was putting it back into storage. I was thinking when would be the next time I would be taking it out of storage again?" he was looking into her smiling eyes.

"You're thinking a wedding?" she saw the smile on his face get bigger.

"Yes pet, I was thinking of a winter wedding, but not sure what time of year you would like to get married", she started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Robbie, I would marry you tomorrow if I could", he like the sound of that as he was running his hands up and down her body.

"I would like nothing more but we would have a few unhappy people", as he was sliding his hand under her blouse and moving his other hand to unbutton her blouse.

"I would like to sit here all night like this but I think I need food, let me make some dinner and we can finish this later", as she got up to go into the kitchen.

She prepared fish and pasta. They sat and ate not talking about much. When they finished they put their dishes in the sink and took their wine back to the living room to discuss their wedding plans.

"Why a winter wedding Robbie?" asking more out of curiosity.

"Don't know why, just the idea of it", he said to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"what about you, any idea yourself?" as she look up at him and replied, "Christmas or new year sounds nice but people are usually broke around then or have other plans", moving to place her wine glass on the table.

"How about three months' time, roughly beginning of June, how does that sound?" he was asking her as she took his wine glass placing it on the table.

She moved to sit on his lap facing him.

"Robbie, is that not a bit soon to organise things?" as she was unbuttoning his shirt for a second time tonight.

"Not really, we can get it sorted if we want to, or say about August? a bit more time to get sorted", sitting forward to take his shirt off.

She was running her hands across his chest rubbing the hair on his chest.

"Wow, we are really going to do this?" breaking into a smile leaning in to kiss him.

"Yes, we are Mrs Lewis, I think that has a nice ring to it", as she smiled back at her like puppy dog in love.

"Where to start?" looking into his puppy dog eyes.

"Well I can guess a good start, by getting you up those stairs first", she got off him, putting her hand out to pull him up off the chair.

"I like this idea", as she followed him upstairs.

They talked some more before setting a final date 5th August no matter what day of the week it was. They kissed and cuddled and made love well into the night before falling sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Laura woke to Robbie kissing her gently on the cheek, she turned to face him.

"Good morning Mr Lewis", returning his kiss.

"Good morning to you too Mrs Lewis", as he put his hand around her waist.

His phone rang, he was ignoring it until she moved to get out of bed. He reached over to answer it.

Laura got dressed, went downstairs to make breakfast. Robbie took a call from Lyn. He was a good half hour on the phone before he joined her.

"Sorry about that pet, she was just so excited when I told he we set a date for the wedding", he moved towards the counter to put the kettle on for a cuppa.

"That's good, god there is so much to think about", she was looking at him across the kitchen.

"She thinks we need a party", as he drank his tea.

"Like an engagement party?"

"Yes", searching her face for a response.

"Ok", she said to him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He moved closer to her to wipe away the lone tear and take her in his arms, just holding her.

Over the next few days they had met up with Jean and James for a few drinks, they told them of the date for the wedding and Lyn's suggestion for an engagement party, to this suggestion James lifted his pint, "I will drink to that", a big smile on his face.

"Robbie, don't let him organise a stag party, or you may not get to your wedding, you could be left on a lake", jean said nudging James and taking a sip of her drink.

"Ha ha".

He leaned over to her as if whispering but so the others could hear, "I could give you a few tips for a hen's party", nudging jean who was laughing at this point.

They talked some more about the wedding and ideas that Laura and Robbie had.

After a couple of hours, they went their separate ways, saying their goodbyes to each other.

James watched Laura and Robbie walk one way as he took jean's hand going the opposite direction.

"How are you with party planning?" nudging her as they walked along.

"I hope you don't plan to go over the top with this James? Or I will be visiting you in the morgue", laughing at him.

"ME, I would not do that for an engagement party, now maybe for a stag party", smiling raising his eyebrows as he looked at her. She just rolled her eyes to him.

"No, just thinking of getting people gathered and places to stay and so on", she could relax now walking along with him.

"Who do you need to make arrangements for?" she asked him.

"well to start, I need to ring Lyn to ask a few questions, so Lyn her partner and son, ken, then ring Ellen, also Laura's brother, oh this is going to be fun and such a surprise", he was sounding like a big child now.

He took jean back to his place, still grinning like the cat that got the cream.

There was no set date for the engagement party. A few days later James rang Lyn, to inform her of such a party. Ken was on standby to get a flight home. He rang Ellen to inform her of said party, he was going to arrange where they would stay. Ellen contacted Laura's brother herself, his wife and children would stay at jean's there was plenty of room.

A few days later at work James and Robbie were talking about this engagement party, who was on the guest list. They set a date of Saturday week for the party. When Robbie was out of the office, James sent a text to Lyn and Ellen.

Jean sent an internal email excluding Robbie of course, of when and where the party would be and for no one to let it out.

Jean had contacts about catering.

The day of the party, James arranged to meet Lyn in Oxford to show her to his place. Ken had arrived the previous day. They were told of the setup, pub at 8, Robbie and Laura think only a few will attend.

Laura's brother Brad was given Jean's address. He found the house with ease. Ellen had arrived at her hotel safely.

It was arranged all guests be at the party by 7, were the happy couple would be there by 8. Jean arranged to be designated driver, or so the happy couple thought.

When they arrived, James and jean walking in ahead, Robbie and Laura followed to cheers of surprise.

Both stood there in shock and surprise that it was a much bigger deal than expected.

To the side Robbie say Lyn and ken, really happy as Lyn had kept saying she could not make it.

Laura spotted Brad, "hi there, how did you manage to get here?" just then James appeared with a cheesy smile.

"I believe, this is your organiser", patting James on the shoulder.

"If this goes well, I might let you organise Robbie's stag", letting out a little laugh as she hugged him for all the organising.

Laura spotted jack running towards her, she bent down for a big hug.

"I missed you little man", hugging him.

"I missed you grandma laula, we are staying at his house", pointing towards James.

"I must thank him for letting you stay", looking at the little boy.

Robbie came to join Laura.

"Granda, I missed you", turning to give Robbie a hug.

"He said they are staying at James' place, Brad is staying at jean's, god they thought of everything", resting her head on his shoulder, he hand his hand on the small of her back.

They were amazed to see colleagues from work, people who like the two of them.

She spotted Ellen in the crowd, as Laura moved closer, she saw her date was Peterson, of all people bloody Peterson.

She went over to say hello, Ellen giving her a hug and Peterson a peck on the cheek.

"Congrats to you and Lewis", raising his glass to her.

"Thanks, I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

When they sat to eat, Jack wanted to sit with Laura and Robbie. The night was going alright.

"Granda, can I stay with you tonight?" ruffling his hair, "sorry not tonight, I think you will be sleepy long before me", the child letting out a yawn.

"I don't think so, I can stay awake all night".

"I'm sure you can, but eventually you will need your sleep", as he snuggled into Laura.

"I think I'm blown out now", Robbie said to Laura looking at jack.

"Always room for you", leaning over to kiss him.

"My mammy and daddy always do that, yuck", they both laughed at this.

"Will you be my girlfriend, when I get bigger Laula?" he asked.

"Do you not have anyone near where you live, because I live far away?"

"No, only aunt Thea, I don't like her, we stayed with her before", as Laura looked to Robbie and both at Jack.

"Ah, that's not nice to say you don't like someone", as jack was sitting on her lap.

"She kept saying she was my nanny, not you Laula", he buried his head into her crying.

Robbie saw the look on Robbie's face, afraid of what could or might happen.

He was rubbing his hand up her back, kissing her forehead, not moving from her side.

"Hay, grandma laula is not going anywhere ok, you have grandma Laula and Grandma Betty (Tim's mother), no one else is your grandma, ok Jack", ruffling the boys hair, in return he got a nod.

As the music changed, Lyn took jack while Robbie and Laura got up to dance.

"I'm sorry pet", keeping his arms around her waist.

She would not answer. She danced with him, then went to mix with the other guests.

Robbie did not say anything to Lyn, he would wait till the next day.

As the evening drew to a close, James ordered taxis for all, each went their own way. Lyn had left earlier as jack fell asleep.

When Robbie and Laura got home she sat on the sofa, he joined her, and she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

He put his arms around her not saying anything.

He carried her upstairs to bed.

For what should have been a happy night did not feel so.

They undressed, got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up crying, arms going every direction, shouting, "No, no", he sat up, arm around her, "shush, its ok", she woke slowly, crying buckets, he did not know what to say, she just put her arms around him.

"Hay there, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere", a gut feeling the nightmare was of Jack's mention of Thea.

She was fighting him shouting, "No", but he refused to let her go.

Rubbing her cheek, "It's me Robbie, Laura, I love you, I am not going anywhere", she began to relax into him, snuggling into him, just smelling him, he was here for her.

She drifted back to sleep, he knew he had to tell Lyn.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Robbie woke before Laura, he went down to make breakfast, it was at least 9.

His phone beeped, a text from Lyn, _**"dad, can you come over, I need to talk to you",**_ he had a funny feeling she wanted to talk about the same thing. _**"Yeah, sure, give me about an hour".**_

He brought Laura up some tea and toast. She was starting to stir as he brought in the tray.

"Morning pet", placing the tray beside the bed.

"Morning, sorry about waking you last night", as he sat besides her, taking her hand in his.

"Hay, it's ok, I'm here for you", leaning in for a kiss.

He rose to get dressed.

"Lyn wants me to check something at James' flat, she can't get a hold of him, will be back shortly", as he left to use the bathroom

She at her breakfast not believing his excuse one bit, but she still loved him.

When he appeared again ready to go.

"Hay, inspector, you better hurry back if you want more of this", as she blew him kisses.

"Of course I do, I will be back before you know it", kissing her before heading off.

When he got to James' place, he rang Ellen giving her a run down, asking her to call over to Laura.

He sat with Lyn, it turns out jack had a nightmare about Laura going away and Thea saying she wold be his nanny, that she would not leave granda Robbie.

This upset Lyn, she did not want her dad's happiness destroyed.

Robbie backed up jack's dream to what he told him and Laura.

He also told her of Laura's nightmare and how it upset Laura's night not that jack understood that.

When jack saw Robbie, he ran to him, he looked around and started to cry.

"Hay, what's up jack?" hugging his grandson.

"it's true, the bad dream, Laula is not here, I don't want Thea to be here", Robbie held him close, Lyn got upset and walked away.

"She has not gone anywhere, she is at home, she was only awake when I came out", taking out his phone to call Laura.

He rang her phone, she answered straight away.

"Robbie, is everything ok?"

"Yes pet, I have a little man that needs to talk to you, he had a nightmare last night".

"Ok love, put him on", he could head sadness in her voice as he passed the phone to jack and he joined Lyn.

They could hear him talked away, crying for a bit then laughing and telling jokes.

"Did you know any of that already?" asking Lyn who could not believe it.

"no, you hear of stories of children being told to keep secrets, but you never believe it can happen to you, come on dad, he is only 6", pointing towards jack, crying, Robbie put his arms around her.

"Dad, what am I going to do?" confused at what her options could be.

"What do you want to do?" letting her move from his arms thinking.

Jack returned with the phone giving it to Robbie, "Laula wants to talk to you".

He took the phone, "yes pet, and is everything ok?"

"yeah, I calmed him down, but he is very upset by this, also if Lyn and Tim go away he is afraid he will be left with her, so I am coming over so me and Ellen can bring him the cinema", he could fee her smiling through the phone.

Lyn got jack ready. As Laura arrived time and ken were coming back after being sent for a long walk. They said goodbye to Laura jack and Ellen.

Adults sat and had a chat about this.

"I remember her making a move on my friend Leo, remember him?" ken asked Lyn and his dad.

"Oh yeah, the fella that played guitar?" said Robbie.

"Yeah, that's him, he told me long after it happened, I never took much notice, think he liked it", stupid grin across his face.

"Yeah, he was nice", turning to Tim, "did she ever come on to you?" looking at an embarrassed Tim turning red.

Looking at the ground, "yes, she did more than once", Lyn gasped in shock, she walked to him.

"Last 2 times she was down, like last time when she was trying to get cosy with you Robbie. When Laura was there she backed off, but tried with me", he was looking at Lyn, oh god what would she think of him now.

"I told her under no uncertain terms was I going to let, 'a mad thing in heat', seduce me, sorry for the description. I told her to cop on or get out, she may be Val's sister", as he turned to Robbie, "your aunt", looking from Lyn to ken, "but that is no way to treat your own family, that's when I think she went home", he hugged Lyn.

"So at some point she said this to jack, oh my god, I can't let this go on", with her hands over her mouth.

"Dad, she mentioned something about being in Oxford, wanting to mind jack while we were at the party".

"How did she know about the party?" Robbie asked.

"She was visiting the day James rant to tell me the date, I'm really sorry dad", holding his hand.

"There might not be a wedding", changing facial expressions and sitting down into the chair.

"Dad, I am really sorry".

"It's not your fault Lyn, she tried this when I was first dating your mother, Val told her to sling her hook, which worked for a while, wait and see how jack gets on today before we do anything".

When Laura and Ellen and jack were finished at the cinema, they brought jack to the park. As they sat on a bench watched jack play.

"So grandma Laula", Ellen said jokingly.

"Would not change it at all", smiling.

Laura was texting Robbie to say where they were, when Ellen nudged Laura.

"Who is that talking to jack?" as Laura looked up, she hit dial at Robbie's name.

"Hi pet", she didn't reply instantly.

"Robbie, she is here trying to talk to jack, we are sitting looking at her, get down here quick before I kill her", hanging up walking towards jack.

"Ellen that is the wicked witch who is trying to ruin my relationship with Robbie", she was in tow with Laura.

"What are you doing?" she shouted approaching jack to take his hand.

"He is my family, more than yours, soon Robbie will realise that", keeping a hold of jack who was now crying for Laura.

"Hay crazy lady, let the child goo till I let loose on you, you are upsetting him telling him all those stories, he is confused, it is not fair on him", moving closer to Thea to try release jack.

"Whoever you are, piss off, none of your business".

"Well, sorry for you, but when it upsets my friends I am involved, what has the child done on you to be treated this way?"

"she", pointing towards Laura, "she took away the man I love", she was visibly upset, shouting and crying, she had loosened her grip on jack, who ran to Laura.

"Robbie chose Laura, she did not take him, you need to understand that", looking away from Thea.

Now Thea made a dart for Laura, but was cut off by ken, who took her down, she wriggled free him and caught Laura across the head knocking her out. Tim caught her this time.

Jack ran to Lyn while Robbie rang for backup and Ellen went to Laura.

Thea was taken to the station, Lyn would have to give a statement, as would Laura and jack.

Robbie went to Laura, she had come around, and she let him hug her but wanted to be away from him.

He asked Ellen to take her home, while he went the station with Lyn and the others.

When Robbie had left she said to Ellen, "I don't want to go home".

"Ok, you can stay with me", placing an arm around Laura leading her to the car.

"I just need to get a few things", Ellen nodded and drove towards the house.

She went inside alone, "I will be out in a minute, I will be ok", getting out of the car.

Inside she grabbed a bag, packed a few things that she would need.

There was a photo of the two of them on the nightstand, she picked it up, cried looking at it, she placed it down on the bed and left the ring also on the photo, she had also left her mobile so he could not contact her.

This was all too painful to deal with, she needed space, and she loved him and his family but had to get away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted this to sound so harder and make them fight a bit more but couldn't do it, I'm just a real softy, so here it goes.**

She went back to the hotel will Ellen. Alan was in the room, when they got there. Just one look at Laura, he kissed Ellen, "ring me, if you need me, buy Laura", he left.

Laura nodded towards Peterson.

The others were at the station for at least two hours before going home. Robbie dropped Lyn and ken off, they had a chat on the next move which lay with Lyn, and she had to think about it.

It was getting late as Robbie left, he had work the next day.

When he got home, her car was not there, he went in calling her name just in case.

He went through to the kitchen, had a cuppa and tried to ring her phone, it rang then went to voicemail. He knew she would ring back soon.

It was nearing midnight, he made his way upstairs, as he entered the bedroom, noticing the photo on the bed, he picked it up, the ring fell off, and he picked it up also with her phone.

He sat on the bed and cried, knowing what had happened but why? Where was she?

He couldn't upset Lyn with this, James would have the force looking for her, Brad would blame him, no Ellen, and she took Laura home.

"Laura, he's ringing", looking from the phone to Laura.

"Just answer him".

"Hi Robbie".

"Hi Ellen, hay is Laura with you?"

"no Robbie, I brought her home earlier, when I was leaving about 10 she told me to take the car, I will drop it back in the morning, have you tried her mobile?".

"Yes, I have, the thing is she has left it here, probably so I couldn't call her, I think she has walked out on me", Ellen was looking at Laura now.

"Hay, I don't think she would do that, I know she loves you Robbie".

"I don't know now, she has left the ring", she could hear crying. Based on the facial Laura could see from Ellen she moved to the bathroom.

"Oh Robbie, I am so sorry, oh god, if I can do anything to help, let me know? If I can think of anything else she might have said or done, I will ring you".

"Thanks, night Ellen".

"Night Robbie".

She put the phone down and made a bee line for the bathroom.

"Laura Hobson, out here now, you tell me why you are putting that man through this?" Laura appeared from the bathroom.

"The ring, why?"

Laura sat on the bed curled up in a ball and cried. She knew she would not get an answer tonight, so let her sleep.

Robbie went to work looking worse for wear, he managed to get through the morning before jean asked about Laura and going for a drink.

"Ah she took the day off, too much partying, I am sure she would be up for It.", which satisfied jean for a while.

Peterson passed by calling Robbie for a word.

"whether or not you were told, she stayed with Ellen last night and from talking to Ellen this morning, she isn't too happy with Laura", patting Robbie on the shoulder walking away.

"Thanks".

"Now wake up and tell me why you walked out on him?", as Laura opened her eyes.

"Leave me alone".

"No, I won't, I lied to him, why so childish over someone trying to take your man? Did he cheat on you?" Laura was sitting up.

"He kissed her, he wanted her once", Ellen laughed.

"You gave Robbie his ring back because he kissed her and was interested in her yonks ago, Laura Hobson, wake up and smell the coffee, if he wanted her he would have given her a ring".

This did not calm her at all. She got dressed and left not sure where she was going.

She walked around for a few hours before going home, she did not take her car keys. She made something to eat and tidied up. Leaving everything as it was, she went up to the spare room and got into the bed falling asleep.

When Robbie finished work without any more questions about Laura or Thea being in for questioning, which Robbie asked Peterson to deal with. He went to Ellen's hotel.

"Sorry for lying to you last night, I know she was upset but I never knew about the ring".

"Alan, told me she stayed here last night, where is she?"

"She left earlier, she did not take her car, sorry I don't know where she went to "?

He sat down looking worn out.

"She said it was because you kissed her and in the past wanted her (as in Thea), but I told her that was not a good enough reason for what she did", placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Thanks, I do love Laura".

"I know, isn't that why you want to marry the silly cow, I don't know why? But I know she loves you too", laughing a little.

"I know she does, but I wish I knew where she was? I'll head home and start a fresh in the morning, thanks", getting up to leave.

He drove home heavy hearted.

No lights on in the house, so she was not home. He went in, made some tea before going to bed.

She heard him come in but did not know what to say to him.

He went into the bedroom, got ready for bed, she felt so guilty.

She could hear sobs, it was Robbie crying, and he was lying in the bed hugging her pillow.

She could not let him suffer.

She left the room and went into their bedroom, calling Robbie, he sat up in the bed.

He broke into a smile, getting out of the bed as she moved closer to him.

She put her hands out to him.

"Robbie", was all she could get out before he reached her taking her into his arms, he fell to the ground with her in his arms.

"Laura, I love you", was all he could say, holding her, looking at her and kissing her.

She stood pulling him up to move to the bed.

As they lay in the bed, he kept her in his arms.

"Robbie, I am so sorry, I love you", she kept saying to him over and over.

"Laura, its ok you are here now, but why? oh you silly cow, I love you".

They lay in one another's arms falling asleep together.

He could feel her stirring in the middle of the night, he kept his arm around her, kissing her neck telling her, "I love you Laura".

She was content with lying beside him.

He was twisting and turning also at some point, having a dream of her running and he was reaching out to hold her. He kept his arm around her all night.

The following morning she was moving to get out of the bed, he grabbed her hand.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, do you want to come with me?" as he followed her.

They went back to the bedroom.

"Why Laura?" taking her hand, she looked down at their joined hands.

"I don't know, I. . . I was scared . . . upset, was I enough? She had me believing her that it could happen, it hurt me".

His thumb rubbing circles on her hands.

"It hurt to hear jack saying those things, even what was supposed to be a happy engagement party. I needed away from you and your family", as she raised her hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Robbie".

His hand rested on hers, kissing the palm of her hand.

"She was before I ever married Val, she tried it on even when I was with Val who told her to bugger off, the kiss I told you about", to which she acknowledged.

"Are you enough? Yes you are plenty, you are my whole world that I still want to marry. I am sorry that you felt that way", as he took her in his arms holding her.

"What happens now?"

"You and me? Or her?"

"Everything?"

"Ok she is being questioned, Peterson was dealing with it", she gasped shaking.

"Hay pet, come on, I'll ring Peterson and find out what's happening, as for us I still want to marry you, if you will have me?"

Her eyes lit up, "yes, I still want to marry you".

He kept his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

He had booked her a weekend in Paris, just the two of them. He made all the arrangements.

A month later they were off to Paris, on the Friday night they had a nice meal in a local restaurant near their hotel, and they went for a few drinks and back to their hotel. They were exhausted after all the travelling.

The following day they went sight-seeing around a few galleries. At one point she was looking at the Eiffel Tower.

"This is so romantic", he had an arm around her waist.

"We have dinner reservations later", nodding towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Is there nothing you haven't thought of Robbie?" leaning into his embrace.

"I don't think so, I have my finance, what more do I need pet?" kissing her hair.

"Robbie", turning towards him.

"Yes pet?"

"What would you say about coming back here to get married?" oh my he did not expect her to ask this.

"Of course we can pet, just you and I, sure", taking her into a hug.

They went back to their hotel to get ready. As Laura showered, Robbie text James to make sure everything was set up.

"Jean, remind me, why am I up the Eiffel Tower when I am hate heights and freezing my nuts off?" moving closer to him.

"because later, I can warm them for you, and if you don't help Robbie, I will push you off the tower, man up my big by, want mammy to hold your hand?" as she touched his crotch, running her hand up his chest.

"Don't do that jean, it's not funny", staying put near the wall.

She spoke into his ear, "I will have great pleasure if you are that stiff later", kissing him on the cheek.

Robbie and Laura were on the way, Robbie checking he had everything. They got into the lift at the Eiffel Tower, as they were nearing the top passing the restaurant, he faced Laura with her back to the doors.

"I know things have been all over the place recently, you asked about getting married here?" nodding and looking at the tower, "would tonight suit you?" as the doors opened and he turned her to face a priest, James and jean, with music in the background.

She moved out of the lift slowly, looking around in awe, Robbie had his hand on her back, allowing him to lead her to the priest.

She stopped, turning her head as Robbie moved in to hear her.

"Yes, Robbie, I am free, god we are getting married for real", she took his hand.

"For the people here present, we are here to join Laura and Robbie in marriage.

"Do you Laura take Robbie to be your husband?"

"I do", as she smiled at him.

"Do you Robbie take Laura to be your wife?"

"I do", smiling back.

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride".

No need to be told twice, they kissed.

As they broke for air, they thanked the priest for his service.

All four retired to the restaurant.

"Did you know he was afraid of heights when you asked him to help you?" jean asked nodding towards James.

"Aye, he had you to hold his hand and whatever else", cheeky grin as he took a sip of his pint, the comment made jean blush.

"Robbie, that can cause other issues if he is afraid of heights", Laura said looking very cross at Robbie.

"Ooohhh, I think the boss has spoken Robbie", smiling as he was using his thumb to gesture 'under the thumb'.

"Get off, he is a big boy now", raising his glass to James.

Jean put an arm around him in a hug, "don't mind them", which in turn had them all laughing but would cause more slagging for James.

The waiter called them to their table.

"Mr and Mrs Lewis".

James and jean joined them for dinner.

Looking out over the city, Robbie pointed out their hotel. "Did you know we can see out hotel from here?"

"No, but I think we are wasting married time here", smiling at each other.

They said their goodbyes and left to consummate their marriage.

James took jean's hand, "let's go", pulling him back, "what's the hurry?" now wanting to leave the romantic setting.

Letting go her hand, "ok", he walked away leaving her there. His head and stomach were really playing up big time. He was feeling dizzy, he had to get down. She sat there for a few minutes, she could not believe, he left her on the Eiffel Tower.

She had one or two admirers while standing there, how easy it could have been to go home with someone else, but no she couldn't.

She got into the lift going down, all she thought about 'how dare he, how cold he leave her there', as the lift opened he was standing there a smile on his face asking for forgiveness and a bunch of flowers in his hand. She was annoyed at him. She walked past him not taking the flowers.

"Baby, don't leave me this way,

I am so in love with you,

You are amazing just the way you are".

Now he had a few backing singers and some music.

"Cause when you smile,

The whole world smiles,

Because you're amazing, just the way you are,

Hay, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do,

Hay baby, I think I want to marry you,

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it the dancing juice?

Who cares jean, I think I want to marry you".

This got her attention, she turned there he was down on one knee, holding his hand out.

"James get up", looking down at him. He knelt there with a rose in his hand for her., you

As he stood up he looked heart broken. She took his hands in hers.

"You daft sod, course I will marry you, but let's do it up there", turning to point up the Eiffel Tower laughing.

"You really want me to go back up there you know I…..I can't do it, forget I asked", looking at the ground.

"come here you", starting to laugh, "no I don't expect you to go up there, I do want some of you intact for a wedding night", as she put her arms around his waist squeezing his arse, pulling him closer.

"Oh, now I see", relaxing now placing his arms around her.

"Come, let's get you out of here before I have to peel you off the ground", taking his hand to lead him away.

"You can peel me off the bed in the morning", grabbing her by the "waist, walking behind her.

"I have to say that was romantic getting married on the Eiffel Tower", he was kissing her neck.

"It was, wasn't it", walking wrapped around one another.

"god, I wonder if I said I would marry you tomorrow what sort of romantic gesture would you surprise me with?" they stopped walking and he looked at her.

"My brain is on over drive here, it needs rest", looking up to the sky. She was smiling at him. Taking her hand, getting a taxi, "I will think in my sleep, now come on", kissing her cheek.

Back at the hotel, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Just so you know, I don't expect you to take the last part serious".

"Which part?"

"That I want a surprise wedding tomorrow, let's get used to the idea", as she got stripped getting into bed. He got stripped naked and joined her.

"Not at all, I am not superman, you know".

She smiled, "you are to me", kissing him on the lips before settling down to sleep.

Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Lewis were exploring each other from head to toe, they lay beside one another, she was tracing her fingers across his chest, over his stomach, his hand was moving over her nipples, and she moaned at his touch, it was so sensual. As he ran his fingers lightly down her body, over her sides she wriggled a little and laughed.

"Stop that", he kept moving his hand across her body.

"Oh I found something new about my wife, she is ticklish", as he kept it up.

"If you want some adult bedroom action, quit that", as he put his hands up in surrender.

She kissed him on the chest moving across his nipples, pulling at them, which in turn got a reaction from him.

He moved his hands again to explore her body, he was kissing her nipples, from one to the other, his hand moving up and down her thighs, he was settling between her legs.

His hand moved over her mound, his fingers were rubbing her clit, he could feel her getting excited by her voice and she was wet inside.

He entered her with his fingers.

She was liking the sensation, her hands were reaching to touch his body.

She moved her legs further apart, the sensation of his fingers inside her felt nice.

She was arching her body towards him and moaning in pleasure, he was moving up to kiss her still with his fingers inside her, "god pet, you are so horny, I love you", moving down her body again.

"Ooohhh Robbie, oh I want you, mmmmm", liking the sensation.

Using his fingers, he began to use his tongue kissing her clit.

He could feel the heat rising inside her as she moved with the rhythm.

She let out a moan, "oh Robbie oh".

"Its ok baby, let it come, mmm, come to me", working his fingers faster.

He could feel her nearing climax as she let it out grabbing his hair.

"Aaahhhh, oh yeah, oh Robbie, Robbie, Robbie", he withdrew his fingers while she lay there. He moved up to kiss her.

"Oh pet, I love you", kissing her.

Like she could not move she just lay there, "Robbie, mmm, that was amazing", she could feel his erection rubbing on her leg.

He proceeded to adjust himself to enter her, she was still moist, and he went in easy.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Oh Laura", he kept saying before kissing her.

He could feel the heat rising inside he was getting very much turned on. They moved with the rhythm together. She could feel the heat rising again in her body. They were both nearing climax together, he came first, and bringing her over the edge she followed him. Saying each other's name.

"Oh Laura, Laura, Laura", until he was finished. He withdrew and lay beside her. Both sated and tired, he went to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe her clean, she just lay there, enjoying the attention, he wiped himself, dropped the cloth in the bath and returned to bed beside her, he pulled the covers over them, taking her in his arms falling asleep together.

"Night, I love you", they said to one another before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning she woke to find his side of the bed empty, she sat up looking around for him, she found him with a breakfast try he had ordered room service, he was just in pyjama bottoms.

She put on her dressing gown and wandered to see what he ordered.

"Morning Mrs Lewis, did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, Mr Lewis, I did, but I woke up to an empty bed".

"I'm sorry, I wanted to order you breakfast in bed, so you better get back in", pointing towards the bed.

"Yes sir", as she saluted him. He slapped her arse. He followed her over to the bed with the tray.

They sat and ate breakfast. Moving the tray to the floor, they sat closer on the bed.

"Do you want to do anything in particular today pet, before we go home?"

"This", she said gesturing about sitting on the bed.

"Did you have anything in mind?" resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just thought, you might like to go shopping or go out?"

"Robbie, if you have anything planned just tell me if I need to get dressed? Otherwise, I will take this off", sitting up to remove her dressing gown.

"I like that idea, but I need to get you dressed, we have to check out by 2, I want to get you home for more of this", as he moved his hands under her dressing gown.

"I know we have to go home, at least I still get to do this", as she slipped her hand into his trousers rubbing his cock.

"If you keep that up, you won't get me out of this hotel".

"You are a spoil sport Robbie", pretending to be grumpy.

"I don't think so, I want you to myself and I want to show the world, let's go sight-seeing", as he moved to get dressed.

"I love you Robbie", placing a hand on his cheek.

Meanwhile jean woke to James lying on his side tracing his fingers over her back while smiling at her.

"Morning sexy", as she opened her eyes to him, he kissed her.

"Morning there, looks like you don't need any help peeling you up from here" she reached down his body to his balls, "do you still need me to keep them warm?" as he let out a moan from her touch.

"I think you warmed them last night".

"Well, let me check", a cheeky grin on her face as she moved beneath the covers.

He did not object allowing her access, he moved his legs apart, as she positioned herself between his legs.

She took his cock in her hand, tracing her tongue over the tip, her tongue licking his cock until she reached his balls.

As she took each one in turn into her mouth, he moaned more, "ooohhh mmmmm", he was getting harder, she moved her hand up and down his erection.

As she was caressing him, he was moving his hips to her feel, "you will be the death of me, I want you baby, oh god jean, I'm going to come", as he squirted out over his stomach, "going to come", as jean was licking the tip, his hand found its way to her hair.

She moved up his body to lie beside him, he was all loved up and sated from that. He just lay there.

"Hay, jelly legs, think it's time to get up".

"Yeah, we need to get dressed for a surprise wedding", she saw him smiling.

"If you have any surprises lined up forget about it", patting his stomach.

"I want you, James, I want to get used to having you around, I don't want to rush into this", he was looking at her.

"Jean, if you don't want to marry me please say".

"James, this is Robbie and Laura's moment, I do want to marry you", leaning into kiss him.

"There is no rush James, please enjoy this", she was afraid to take that jump again, she just needs to be sure it will be the right one.

They got up and got dressed and headed for home on the Eurostar.

Back in Oxford they went to James' flat.

"What do you want to eat? I can cook or we can order in?" James asked jean.

"Not fussy".

"Ok, you fancy Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm just going to grab a shower", as she stood up to go the bathroom.

She ran a hand over his chest moving it lower to rest on his crotch, giving a slight squeeze.

"Hay now, don't tease me".

She began to undress in front of him.

"Now, would I do that? I just want someone to rub my back".

"Get in that bathroom", as he was coming up behind her hands on her shoulders.

"You are such a tease, jean".

"But you love it, at least I get away with it at work", giggling to him as she got in the shower.

He was getting undressed his phone rang.

"Leave it, my back needs washing".

"Hold on, I will be with you".

He answered the phone to the Chinese to confirm the order, he was on the phone for a good few minutes.

She was all wet, stepped out of the shower, grabbed him moving close to him making his clothes we.

He threw the phone down, following her back to the bathroom.

"Let me get my clothes off", as she kept a hold of him, getting back in the shower.

"You had your chance, boy wonder", laughing as he stepped in fully clothed.

"You are mad, but I love you James", he took the shower gel and was washing her body.

"Thanks for telling me I am mad, you my dear are sexy, I love you too", as he kissed her.

She got out of the shower, dried herself off and put on pyjamas she had in her case. There was a knock at the door.

"That will be the food".

She went to answer the door, it was Robbie, and James had got out of the shower, dried off with a towel around him.

"Oh I must be disturbing you two", pointing between the two.

"No, we were just waiting on dinner, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, just Lyn when she was staying here, she forgot one or two things, I feel embarrassed now, they would be in your bedroom", now Robbie was turning red, "maybe in a nightstand?" as he looked at the floor.

Looking from Robbie to jean he said, "oh my", turning to jean, "so they are not yours?" she looked confused, "what are you talking about?" mouth open.

"Just throw them out", he walked back out as their food arrived.

"James?"

He took her by the hand to show her what Robbie was talking about.

"Oh I see", she burst out laughing, "probably rubs off on her father?" to this the two of them could not help but laugh, "eewwweee, you are disgusting jean innocent", "hay, bet you wondered as well?" "Yeah I did, but seriously it's funny", they could not contain the laughter, pretty sure the neighbours head them laughing.

They ate their food, watched some telly before going to bed.

He was thinking about giving jean a nice wedding, where she was in no rush to get married yet, but is in love with James.

Robbie and Laura went back to work the next day, Laura had a few admirers congratulating her. Even Peterson had to stop her and say congrats even if she was walking out on Robbie a few weeks ago, in the hope he had a chance then, but not a hope now.

James was late into work, but jean on the other hand was early.

She appeared at Robbie's office, "can I have a word please?" as he followed her to her office.

"Have a seat Robbie".

"Where is your sergeant?"

"Should I not be asking you that question?"

"We left the same time".

"I have not heard from him yet".

She blurted it out, "he wants to get married".

"Who? James?"

She nodded yes.

"Yes Robbie, who else?"

"Oh, I see, how do you feel about it?"

"I told him to wait, there is no hurry, but he wants it sooner, he wanted to arrange a priest for yesterday", she was just looking at Robbie to see his reaction.

"Do you want me to have a word with him? To stop and think and just enjoy this, what you have", taking his time saying it so it sounded right.

"Yes please Robbie".

The phone on her desk rang, her facial expression was saying there was something wrong.

"Yes, ok, where? Where are they taking him? Yes, I am on my way".

She hung up the phone, stood up, sat back down, opened her mouth to talk but no words came out.

She looked at Robbie, "it's James, and he broke up a fight earlier and got a broken leg and a concussion for his help".

She could not take it all in, the man who wants to marry her, could have been worst in the accident.

"Come on let's go, I will take you", she rose from her chair and followed Robbie out, he told her secretary where she would be.

When they got to the hospital, he left jean in the hospital as he got a call out from work. She asked after James and was told to take a seat that a Doctor would speak with her soon, to her it felt like hours sitting waiting.

It was a hit and run scene that Robbie got called to, Laura was already at the scene, and she had most of her work done, when Robbie arrived.

"Hi there, what do we have?"

"A dead body Robbie, but I can have something else if you want", as she was laughing at him.

"Ha ha, time of death? Any idea when it happened?"

"Where is the dishy sergeant today?"

"Hay you're a married woman now, no eyeing up a replacement, he ended up in hospital, broken leg and concussion, and jean is there now".

"Oh, I hope he will be ok".

"So do I, might have got get a replacement while he is out".

"Oh poor you, but I still love you", smiling up to him.


	9. Chapter 9

At the hospital, jean had found the room where James was, he was in a room on his own, and his leg was elevated and in a support bandage until his x-ray was done. He was drowsy due to the medication.

She moved across the room to be beside him, sitting on the bed, she took his hand in hers.

"Hay there, you gave me a fright", running her hand over his forehead, he turned his head towards her, drowsy looking.

"I love you", she said, a tear rolling down her cheek knowing that he was going to be alright no serious damage.

"Don't cry Jeanie, I love you too", as he put his hand over hers.

A doctor appeared to tell James what was happening.

"Sorry to interrupt, it's only family at the moment until he is on a ward".

"I am his partner, his wife to be", this satisfied the Doctor.

"Ok, so we are going to take you for an x-ray on your leg James, to see if we need surgery or just to set the leg back, also a CT scan for the head to rule out any injury".

"Thanks", she said as the Doctor left.

She took a chair beside the bed holding his hand. He drifted off to sleep, she still held his hand. She rested her head beside him on the bed, she must have drifted off to sleep also, when she woke he was rubbing her head.

"Hay sleepy head, thanks for staying".

"Where else would I be?" smiling back at him.

"Running a Police Station maybe", smiling at her.

"The world can wait for me, at the moment you are important James".

He was taken off for his x-ray and scan. Jean went to the canteen for something to eat. While there, she text Robbie to say that James was going to be alright, there was no lasting damage.

He was kept in overnight, jean had picked him some clothes before going back to the hospital, then took him home.

He sat on the sofa with his leg up on the table, she offered to make him tea, he reached for her hand.

"Come here to me", pulling her down to him for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, his arm around her shoulder. He could feel her shaking as if she was crying, then his t-shirt felt wet.

"Hay there baby, what has you so upset?" lifting her chin to wipe the tears and look into her eyes.

"You are a detective, your job can be dangerous, that's not to say that every time I get a phone call about you or Lewis, I fear it is bad news".

"Why Robbie?"

"You and he are a good team, can't lose half a team, besides I can't lose my husband to be, now can I?" smiling at him leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry all this has upset you, at least I will be safe for a few weeks", pointing down at his leg.

"Good, at least you will do as you are told and stay put", she said getting up to make him some tea.

After a week at home, he was starting to get cabin fever. She had already gone to work, then he rang her.

"Jean, I am bored at home, I need to be back at work".

"Well I am sorry James but there is not much you can do, you are no good to me at work", she was sorry about the last part of what she said.

"Sorry, I meant that in the context of you cannot run around and play cops and robbers James".

"I know what you meant, but there must be something I can do? Hide under your desk?" cheeky smile on his face.

"I could massage your feet? massage your shoulders? There must be something?"

"Ok, James, I give in, you can hide under my desk", he was just imagining it.

"No, I won't fit under easily with this cast on, now you are teasing me", he could hear her laughing.

"Yes, I am James, the only other option here is paperwork and I have plenty of it, plenty of reports to be done, do you think you can manage it?"

"Yes jean".

"Ok, I will send Robbie over to get you, so be ready, also I don't expect you to look your best, but do put some clothes on, can't have the office talking about you", she was laughing at her own comment.

"Ha ha, you are one funny onion, but I love you", he hung up the phone to get dressed, he settled on tracksuit bottoms, t-shirt and hoodie, he did not want to ruin good trousers on over a cast.

He was happy to be out of the house. At least at work they would take pity on him.

About half an hour later Robbie picked him up to take him to the station. "I thought you were meant to be resting?", as he got into the car.

"I was, you can only rest so much, and I was getting cabin fever, needed to get out".

When they got back to the station, James settled at his desk, he had a few helpers bringing him tea and coffee, he had to move for the bathroom.

She passed him in the corridor.

"I thought you were doing paperwork? Where you off to now?"

"I need the bathroom, it can't come to me", he realised what he said before looking at the ceiling, "oh no", she smiled at him.

"I can take the bathroom to you".

"Don't you dare", hopping along to the bathroom.

His phone beeped, _**'my little bunny, hop hop you are free for dinner tonight?'**_ she laughed as she sent the text. She was standing in view of the men's toilets.

A reply came, _**'hop off back to work and stop waiting for me, yes I am free for dinner tonight'**_ as he was coming out of the bathroom, he saw her standing at her office.

She smiled at him and walked back into her office.

He made it back to his desk sitting down to another cup of coffee before him.

At the end of the day Robbie brought him home. He was starting to make dinner until he needed the bathroom. When he came back to the kitchen, he could do no more, he was stuck to the wall, there in the corner was a small spider but to James it was huge.

About half an hour later jean arrived, she could see lights on and called James, there was no reply.

She found him in the kitchen, sweat rolling down his face, stuck against the wall.

She looked at him, confused as to what was wrong.

"James, what happened? What's wrong?"

He was looking at the floor, her eyes followed to what he was looking at.

"For heaven's sake", she got a cup to scoop up the spider and put it out the back.

He stood there when she came back in, he was relaxing a little.

"There, it's gone", not saying anymore but rolling her eyes.

"It's not funny", he said.

"I didn't say it was and I didn't laugh".

"But you wanted to?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't".

"Right, what have you a fear of then? Because you didn't laugh at my fear".

"Nothing, ok, forget about it".

"There is something, I would like to know?"

"No, so drop it".

He grabbed her hand, "please".

"No, ok", he kept a hold of her hand, she was struggling to get away, she struggled free of his hold, she fell and banged her face on the door frame.

He saw her fall and went to help.

"Jean, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yes".

He went to get some ice and heard the door slam shut, when he turned around she was gone. He went outside to look but her car was gone.

He went back inside and tried to ring her but she would not answer the phone, it went to voicemail, he left a few messages, _**'jean, baby, I'm sorry you hurt yourself, please let me know you are ok, I love you'**_ she listened to his message, but this was feeling too much now, with James proposing to her and wanting to get married sooner rather than later, also her husband trying to get in her good books to sell the house, she felt caught in limbo. She was working hard and feeling crap in the process.

She went home, put some ice on her face, hoping it would be down by the morning and plenty of make-up would hopefully cover up.

She had a work conference that would keep her out of the office for 2 days, she would not see James, which in turn would give her time to think over everything.

Robbie brought James to and from work.

"Where is your usual chauffeur?" asking as James got in the car.

"Don't know, have not seen or heard from her, let's go", indicating towards the traffic.

"No, hay, what happened? What did you do?"

"Why assume I did something? She knows I am afraid of spiders, she did not laugh, I asked her what she was afraid of? Won't tell me, I had her hand, she pulled away, hit her face off the door frame, then left, won't answer calls or texts, that was last night".

"Oh, ok, but you did know she is at a conference?"

"No, I didn't".

During the day, he could not stop thinking about her, he just went about his day. He wanted to ring her, but it was hard, he knew she would ring or text when she was ready.

About 3 days later as he was on his way back from the bathroom, he heard raised voices from her office and a mention of his name, he went to investigate.

As he opened the door, he saw a man shouting at jean, saying, "She would not have the house for her to keep lover boy", he slapped her.

James raised a crutch to stop the man.

"Oh, your hero jean", as he looked at jean and James.

"Don't James", as she stood holding her cheek where he slapped her, looking at James with a hint of please don't do anything stupid in her eyes.

"Now James, listen to the lady", in a smarmy voice.

James dropped the crutches, grabbed a hold of him, the man pushed James then in turn tried to swipe a dig at James, then James hit him back, giving him a split lip.

He fell to the ground, "oh I am going to have you for this", as James stood over him, "for what? You hit a woman and assaulted a police officer".

One or two heard the commotion, they came in and took the man to custody, while James got his crutches and went out the door.

Jean wanted him to come back, he wanted to turn back but couldn't.

Robbie took James home later.

Later on jean arrived, he opened the door and walked away to let her follow him in.

"Why did you walk away today?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same? Why did you walk out the other day?" he looked at her, she kept her head down.

"I am afraid of getting hurt, when I really like someone, when it feels so real, do I deserve it? I also had to meet Andrew to discuss the house, at times it felt like it was all falling apart".

She sat on the sofa, then got back up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

He followed her to the kitchen, crutches were abandoned.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, resting his head on her.

"Yes, you deserve it, you know you want it, I never set out to break your heart and I don't intend to".

She turned to him, still keeping her head down.

"You being afraid of spiders may be funny but nothing to laugh about compared to me being afraid of deserving happiness".

"You said it, Jeanie", as he placed his arms around her for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you James, I do love you".

"I know you do, I am wrecked from all that hard work that I do, let's go to bed, and I want to hold you".

"Hard work my arse, all you done was sit on your arse", laughing at him as he took her hand heading for the bedroom.

Lying in bed, she turned to him.

"You said you didn't set out to break my heart and you don't intend to, I think that is sweet".

"Well, I meant it baby", keeping his arm tight around her.

"Break my heart, I will break you other leg", she said laughing at him as he kissed her on the cheek, she buried her head into his chest.

"Fine by me", he noticed the way she curled up into a ball, it seemed unusual.

"Hay baby, something is bothering you, care to tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Ok, whenever you're ready to talk I am here to listen", kissing her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days, he noticed her looking peaky and pale. He didn't push the issue.

He was back to the hospital for a check up on his leg. Healing nice, he still needed crutches, he was given a boot instead of a cast.

He dropped over to jean's a few days later for dinner as arranged.

He brought a bottle of wine. She had everything ready when he arrived.

They sat to eat dinner, spaghetti bolognaise, she did not eat much, she was pushing half the food around her plate, and he noticed this.

He cleared the table when they were finished. They went to sit in the living room where they would be more comfortable.

"Jean, you are quieter than normal, anything you want to tell me?"

She stood up.

"James, I can't hurt you, I can't do this", he stood beside her, holding her hands.

"What jean, what can you not do?"

"This, James, this", looking at their entwined hands. He let go moving away.

"Ok then", moving towards the door.

She saw him moving, unsure why, what message he was getting from this, and what message was she trying to send.

"James, I said I would marry you, but not sure you want to marry me now?"

"Jean, I don't understand, what I get is you don't want this, but why? I'm just going to go".

She turned her back to him, hearing him go towards the door, she so wanted him to come back. She had to say what it was she didn't want or was unsure of.

"James, don't go".

"What do you want me to do? Stand here and listen to you telling me you don't want this, cause I can't take it, the heartbreak".

"James, when I say what I have to say, you might want to keep going".

"What could make me want to keep walking?"

"I'm pregnant".

He stood there rooted to the spot facing her.

She turned around to face him.

"Say that again?" asking walking toward her.

"I said, you", pointing towards him, "me", pointing towards herself, "baby", pointing to her stomach, she was crying as he came towards her to embrace her in a hug.

"Really, when?"

"Before the end of the year, we are going to be mammy and daddy, found out when we were in Paris, that's why I was in shock about your proposal, and when you found out you might not want to marry me or want any of this".

"Jean, how could anyone want to walk away from this, I am glad you told me, I did not know what to think was wrong with you. I want you, I want a baby, and I still want to marry you and be with you until we are old and grey".

They stood together, arms around one another.

"Sit there, I will be back in a minute", putting her sitting on the sofa, he went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses or orange juice.

"Here, safe option", handing her a glass, "to us going to be proud parents", they held their glasses up giggling as the celebrated.

While James was on light duties he had been replaced by DC Gray in the field. They had a call out to a remote farmhouse, where the man of the house was shot by a lone poacher during game season. It was a messy case which led Robbie and DC Gray roaming through farmland and checking with the local hunt for people that may have been through the land.

After a lot of searching it led them to a major bank in Oxford. A Mr Miles Stone, who by colleagues he was a model employee.

The case ran for at least a week going forward and backward to the crime scene and witnesses.

There were early morning and late nights, he and Laura were like passing ships, he might be getting in the bed, she wold get out shortly after.

When matters went like this, they would send text messages to each other.

He could feel these hours taking their toll on him, he wanted to give in, pack up the job, retire, how would Laura react to him retiring?

Mr Miles Stone was denying any involvement in the victim Alan Harte's death.

Robbie had wrote a rough report as did DC Gray, they were given to James to type up to keep him occupied.

Jean appeared to see how Robbie was getting on but he had gone back out.

"Is Robbie around?"

"No, gone back to the farmhouse".

"Ok", as she turned to walk away.

"Hay, hold on", she turned back.

"Yes".

"What about me, do you not want to see me?"

"I see you now, I see enough of you", laughing at him, she came back into the office and sat at Robbie's desk.

"I am bored sitting here, is there anything else I can do?" sitting back in his chair.

"You were bored at home, I let you come back, now you are still bored, well I could give you a list but I don't think it would be appropriate".

"Try me?"

"Ok, cut my grass, wash my windows, want me to go on?" she could not contain the laughter.

"Ok ok, I get the picture".

"I missed you last night", he said to her.

"Same here, do you want me to come over later? There are viewings on the house later".

"Yeah, I will cook, have there been many offers on the house?"

"A few, hopefully it is all over soon, I can move on", she was looking down at the desk.

"Andrew signed the divorce papers", she looked at him again, he was smiling, he wanted to get up and hug her, but Robbie came back in.

"Excuse me, do you mind not distracting my sergeant, he has work to do", as he looked at James smiling, he faced jean who now blushed.

"I did come looking for you, how is the case going? Any arrests yet?"

"Yes, all is going good, we should be out of here early enough, make an arrest tomorrow, if not tonight".

"Good news, keep the MET off my back for now", as she left the office.

His phone beeped, _**'have you said anything to ANYONE about the baby?'**_ knowing he would probably tell Robbie.

He replied, _**'no, not even Robbie, not until you show and people ask questions'**_ she replied, _**'thanks, I felt the baby move while I was sitting in your office, if only you could have felt it'**_ , he felt a little crest fallen by her text, _**'would have loved to feel that but I have later, love you xx'**_.

' _ **Love you too xx'**_

She was happy reading his text going back to her office.

She did not spot Laura coming towards her.

"Hi there, something or someone has you in a happy mood?"

"Yes, that would be correct, I am not saying anymore".

"Did I see Robbie come back in?" looking towards Robbie's office.

"Yes, a few minutes ago, he is inside", pointing towards the office.

"Thanks", heading towards Robbie.

"Hi pet", leaning in to kiss her.

"Robbie, I hear you are near the end of your case?"

"We are indeed, which means I get to see more of you", pulling her in for a hug.

"Someone looks happy", looking over at James.

"Yes, it's the weekend", smiling, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah and I'm sure someone else is happy to see the weekend", giggling towards James and looking at Robbie, "jean seems happy also".

"Ah she was checking up on boy wonder here", nodding towards James, "she is probably happy he is in one piece".

"Hello, I am here".

"Oh, we know you are, now let's get you home", as James got up to follow Robbie.

"See you in a bit pet, won't be long dropping this one off".

"Ok, I will be a bit longer, just to check one or two tests for another matter".

They set off home, James was quiet not giving anything away about the pregnancy. He was dropped at his flat, he was going to make dinner for jean.

"Thanks Robbie", as he got out of the car.

Robbie went on home. He felt the last few days catch up on him, he got as far as the sofa, lay down and fell asleep. He did not even hear his phone ring, Laura saying she would be delayed, another call out.

When he woke it was bright, he had slept right through the night, it was now 8am, his back was hurting him sleeping on the sofa all night. He got up to look for Laura, she was not in the house, she was not in the garden. He picked up his phone to find a few missed calls from her and 2 voice messages.

He listened to the first, _**'it's just me, don't wait up, got a call out to RTA, not sure how long I will be, I love you, night'**_ he liked to hear her voice, that message was left hours ago.

He listened to the second message, _**'a message for Robert Lewis, this is Dr Hunt from the Radcliffe, your wife was brought in last night, a serious blow to the head, cuts and bruises, if you can give me a call please'**_.

He put the phone down, no he can't go through this again, and what if it is the worst thing that could happen.

He sat on the chair for what felt like hours. How was he going to deal with this?

He got in his car and headed for the hospital, he did not want the news over the phone.

He went into the hospital in search of Dr Hunt, who informed him his wife was indeed alive, he let out a sigh of relief to this news.

"There was a serious concussion, which was getting better. There were bruises up and down her leg and arm where she was pushed to the ground. There were cuts and grazes on her leg. We are keeping her in for a few days for observation. She will be fine, no lasting damage, also the baby is healthy".

"Sorry, repeat the last part?"

"Apologies, you did not know your wife was pregnant, sorry about that".

"No we didn't", looking confused, "can I see her now?"

"Yes, you can, she may still be drowsy, this way".

When he went into Laura's room, she looked so small curled up in the bed, bruised, bandage around her head and a drip in her arm.

He walked to her slowly, afraid she was not alive.

He sat beside the bed, he took her hand in his, his thumb circling her hand, his hand went to her cheek, tracing her face, how bruised she was and hurt looking. He could see tears rolling down her cheek.

He kissed her cheek, she opened her eyes to see tears in his eyes.

"Robbie, you came", the flood gates opened.

"I did not hear the phone ring, I was so tired last night, I only got the message this morning, oh Laura, I feared the worst listening to the message from the hospital".

Through the tears, "I never thought of how you felt hearing about Val, but I do now".

"It's ok pet, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me", smiling at her.

He passed her a tissue to wipe the tears away.

She calmed down because he was there.

"How did it happen?"

"got called to an RTA, got most of the people out alive, there was a female driver, dead on impact, as I was working away, husband had been taken to an ambulance, as he was being treated he overheard officers talking about the fatalities, he refused to accept she was dead, kept telling me to leave her and let the paramedics help her. I stood to explain, my team nearby but it happened so fast that I was side swiped, thrown to the ground where I hit a pole, then he proceeded to kick me as my team jumped in to assist".

He just held her hand.

"It's ok pet".

"I recall getting pushed, then waking up here".

"You're here now, you are going to be alright", leaning in to kiss her.

She averted her eyes from him.

"Laura, what is it?"

"It's not just me", he was still holding her hand to his lips smiling.

"I know, the Doctor told me, is everything alright there?" nodding towards her stomach.

"I'm scared Robbie, they say everything is alright, they are going to do a scan later".

She started to cough, feeling her head pounding, he sat her forward, patting her back lightly to help clear her chest, then rubbing her back. He then sat her back down on the bed.

The Doctor came in to check her over again, including her head.

Another Doctor came in to do a scan, she felt nervous, not letting go of Robbie's hand.

As they done the scan Robbie and Laura could see a little figure on the screen, but did not look active, they looked worried, as the scan continued they heard a heartbeat and Laura started crying.

"Laura, everything is looking good here, we will do another scan tomorrow to check again when baby is more rested. Have you felt any flutters or stomach cramps recently?"

"No, nothing that felt any different, to make me worry".

"Just to inform you that you are at least 6 months pregnant".

They looked at the Doctor and at each other in shock.

"Oh my god, how could I not know anything?"

"There are people that go through a pregnancy and not know they are pregnant, you may be one of them, if you did not end up here last night, you may not have found out until you went into labour".

"I am just afraid I could have done damage in my line of work", the Doctor looked at her, "I'm a pathologist for the ME's office".

"Oh, I see, but you may have to ease off on the heavy lifting for now, I will check on you later".

They thanked the Doctor as he left the room.

He sat on the bed beside her, putting his arms around her.

"Robbie, what if something is wrong? What if I have hurt the baby? I'm scared Robbie".

She buried her head into his chest.

"Hay pet, don't worry, it will be alright, we will get through this, and I'm here".

She settled into his arms and fell asleep, he must have drifted off to sleep, the next he knew was his phone ringing, it was jean.

"Robbie, where are you?"

"Sorry, ma'am, Laura was taken into hospital after and RTA last night".

"I hope she is alright, I heard word about and officer hurt, did not realise it was Laura. Keep me informed how she is. I hate to be a stickler, DS Hathaway and DC Gray have made your arrest, could you make yourself available for the interview at about 4?"

"Yeah, sure I can be there".

"Ok, see you then".

They hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have kids but I did not have a natural birth, so if any of this sounds far-fetched, I apologise.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Laura was beginning to stir in his arms, "alright pet, you must be hungry or thirsty by now?"

"Not really love, drip helping with that thanks".

"Listen, I need to get back to the station for an interview, I will get you clothes, is there anything else you want?" kissing her forehead.

"My own bed", smiling at him.

"The only compromise I have for now, is me being here with you, and probably your pyjamas".

"Suppose that is the best offer I'm going to get. You do know I love you?"

"Yes, I do", leaning in for a kiss and placing his hand on her stomach.

I think we need to make a few phone calls, since we got married, I am sure everyone wants a party, but this little person changes things", looking down to where his hand was resting.

"It sure does, big time, can we just invite immediate family for a weekend, to tell them, you need to see if ken can make it?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea pet, listen, I better head, I will be back later, and we can chat then, love you".

"Love you too, see you later".

He went back to do his interview, which went smoothly resulting in an arrest. Innocent was happy the case was concluded.

As he finished up he caught up with Innocent to inform her of Laura's progress leaving out the baby part that could wait till another day.

"This is good news that she is on the mend, how long will she be in for? I will try get up for a visit".

"She could be in for at least another 2 to 3 nights, I will let her know".

"Her things that were at the scene have been left here, she might want this for starters", handing over her phone.

"Great, thanks, better get going", heading out the door.

When Robbie got back to the hospital later on with her clothes, she had already had the drip removed and having some toast, he had not brought her anything to drink, not sure how long the drip would be in her arm for.

She was happy to get into her pyjamas, Robbie sat beside her on the bed, "this is cosy, just lying beside you like this, it will have to do until we get home", she said to him.

"Aye, it will, jean said she might try get up and visit before you go home".

"I hope she doesn't I don't want anyone to find out about the baby until we are ready to tell them".

"Ok".

Laura recovered and got out of the hospital 2 days later. James had got his boot off, he was on the mend and jean had gone for a scan to discover she was roughly six months gone also. Neither had told the other of their family situation.

James and Robbie were going around on cloud 9, each knowing they were going to have a baby to introduce to the other.

Laura's further scan showed no damage to the baby, all was healthy and going according to plan.

As each woman was nearing the end of their pregnancy, they had all met up for the wedding party.

Robbie and Laura stood to make an announcement.

"Thanks for coming everyone, we are happy to have you celebrate with us, but also that we have a new addition joining us in at least 6 weeks", as he placed his hand over Laura's stomach, she placed her hand over his.

Jean and James looked at one another. When jean got to congratulate Laura, "we have a new addition also in 6 weeks", Laura was looking down at jean and hugging her in excitement.

"Oh my god, you would not even think it, you look amazing, oh congrats, how is daddy?" nodding towards James.

"Oh thanks, oh you know, on cloud 9, the hard work has not even started", as they looked towards James who was oblivious to them looking his way.

Robbie came to join Laura, "what did I miss?" looking at jean and Laura both happy, "mammy to be also" Laura said about jean, while Robbie was looking for James.

He found James, "so you are not totally a useless sod?"

"Ha ha, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, thanks", nudging James.

They relaxed to enjoy the rest of their evening before heading to bed, ken had not made it home, so Lyn and Tim stayed with Laura and Robbie, Brad and Kate stayed with jean, Ellen was unable to make it down. Jack had stayed with Tim's parents.

As the weeks went by both women eased off their work load, jean was blooming showing protruding whereas Laura was still petite, you would not even think she was pregnant.

Robbie and Laura were sat at home one evening, she could not settle on the sofa, twisting and turning, "you alright pet, you seem unsettled?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok, just twinges in my stomach, probably nothing".

"Laura, are they painful?"

"Not really".

"It could be the start, if they get worse tell me, is the baby still hopping about in there?"

"Garr, yes your little footballer is still hopping around".

He took her hand moved her forward to rub her back.

"This may sound funny, when you are in pain, I recall Val dancing around the room to ease the pain".

"I don't think I need to dance", letting out a scream, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hay pet, it's going to be ok".

She got up to use the bathroom, he heard a scream, "ROBBIE", and he went running in, "what happened?"

"I think my waters broke, I think the baby is on the way Robbie, I can feel a head".

He took out his phone, rang Mrs Rawbone to help, then an ambulance, it would be a while before they could get there, but the paramedic talked him through what to do.

As the Mrs Rawbone helped get Laura settled, Robbie ran around getting everything needed. They changed over while Robbie sat with Laura and Mrs Rawbone took over delivering the baby.

She wanted to push, she found it all hard and emotional, and he was talking low to her to reassure her everything would be alright.

"Hay Laura, come on deep breaths, you can do this pet, push when you are ready", he had a hold of her hand, she was squeezing his hand, he felt like it was nearly crushed.

A few more pushes and baby Lewis was born, just then the paramedics arrived, they done checks on both mother and baby, Laura was in shock by the whole experience.

Mother and baby were taken to the hospital to be checked over thoroughly. Laura was so tired she wanted to sleep. Robbie sat beside her in the ambulance, she held the baby, a little boy.

Robbie smiled from ear to ear.

"Laura, he is so perfect out little baby".

"Robbie, what are we going to call him, we didn't settle on any names?"

"We will think about it later, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bowling ball has popped out, just tired love", holding the baby and rested her head on Robbie.

He laughed at her comment, "we got a beautiful bowling ball", and she joined in with his joke.

When they got to the hospital, Laura was taken to a ward to check she was alright, Robbie and baby brought to another room where baby was checked over, then Robbie was allowed to feed him.

"Hay little man, what are we going to call you, I can't think of a name that might suit, nor can mammy, so I think for you are baby Lewis", as he beamed with delight feeding the baby.

After the feed and change of his nappy they were allowed into the room to Laura, she was dozing off, so he sat in the chair, the baby asleep in his cot.

He kissed her on the head letting her sleep. He fell asleep in the chair, he woke when a nurse came into the room to check on Laura and the baby.

"Sorry to wake you Mr Lewis", the nurse noticed Robbie waking up, "no you're ok", he replied.

"There is a drinks machine down the corridor if you want, I think these two might be out for a little longer", indicating to Laura and the baby.

He went to get a drink, it was still dark out not morning just yet. He drank his tea and went back to the room. Baby was waking up and the nurse had a bottle, so Robbie took it to feed the baby.

He was talking away again to the baby when Laura opened her eyes, he did not notice she was awake, she lay there looking at him feeding the baby talking away to him. She was trying to think of names for the baby.

As he was winding the baby, he dribbled on his t-shirt, it looked a right mess, but he didn't care.

"Morning", she said to him.

"Morning, to you too sleeping beauty", as she sat up in the bed.

"I have been thinking of names, tell me what you think?" he moved the chair closer to the bed.

"Ok, go ahead", listening patiently.

"How does Matthew sound, Matthew Robert Lewis?" she saw a tear rolling down his face.

"Mathew Robert Lewis, welcome to the world, yes Laura I like it", smiling at Laura.

This is going to be the start of something new.

Laura was kept in for another night, to give her body time to rest. Robbie was at home making all the arrangements for Laura and the baby to come home.

He had rang her brother, for him and his family to stay and help Laura for a few days and meet the new addition.

Robbie picked Laura and Matthew up from the hospital, she was happy but nervous to be going home.

As they pulled into the drive, Brad, Kate and the twins came out to greet them, Laura was overwhelmed by it all.

"Hay there sis, congrats", hugging her.

"I didn't know you were here", looking towards Robbie.

"He is a good one", Brad said about Robbie.

"Come on, let's get you inside".

The twins helped Robbie with the bags while he carried the baby.

All the twins wanted to do was hold the baby, it was nearing feeding time, and Robbie made a bottle and let Amelia do the feeding.

Robbie took Laura upstairs toile down, she was just worn out, her body adjusting to having a baby.

"Thanks love".

"For what?"

"Bringing Brad up for support and help, and just being you".

"not a problem, when they go home it's just you and me doing this, now rest, I will be back to check on you soon", kissing her helping her into the bed.

He went back downstairs, to see how they were getting on with the feeding. Mathew had finished his bottle and Kate was changing him. He was then put in his pram to sleep.

Brad went to make some tea while Robbie sat down.

"Do you have everything in for the baby?" Kate asked Robbie.

"Yes, I think so".

"Do you have enough nappies, food?" she asked.

"Oh god, I know I need more of them, it went out of my mind worrying about getting them home, I better go the shops", he went to get up.

"Hay you relax, we will go, you go lie down with Laura, we will sort it out."

"Thanks", as he went upstairs.

Brad and Adam went to the shop while Kate and Amelia watched Mathew.

Robbie got in beside Laura who was out for the count. He put his arm around her waist, just being able to lie beside her. He soon drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

They woke a few hours later, she turned to face him, kissing his lips, and he kissed her in return.

"I think the days of lying like this with not a care in the world are over", he said to her.

"I know, but it was nice to be able to sleep beside you again, after being in hospital".

"Who is minding the baby?"

"Relax Laura, Brad and Kate have it under control. I think we should get up and sort out dinner".

Downstairs Amelia and Adam were taking turns feeding Mathew, they were loving it. Kate changed nappies and Brad was making dinner.

When Laura and Robbie came down, they saw everything was under control.

"How did you sleep?" brad asked Laura.

"Like a log, thanks for looking after the baby".

"Not a problem, I bet you two must be starved?" looking from Laura to Robbie.

Both answered, "Yes".

"Dinner is nearly ready, go sit", pushing them towards the sofa.

"Bottles are washed, there are 2 more made up in the fridge", Kate said.

She took Robbie's hand looking at him, "god they have it all under control, let's go back to bed", laughing.

"If you do that, these two might run off with your son", nodding towards the twins who were watching a film on telling listening out for the baby.

"Don't worry, I will keep them in mind as baby sitters", they both heard this and fist bumped, "yeah".

All they others could do was laugh.

Robbie went back to work the following day, he would take time off when Brad went home.

He woke to a still sleeping Laura, he kissed her before leaving.

At work they all asked about the baby, he spotted jean as he walked to his office.

"Should you not be at home or in hospital having a baby?"

She looked fed up, "I am on the way, and just checking my replacement is here, how is Laura and the baby?"

"They are doing ok, thanks".

"Oh, here she is DCI Dodson, this is DI Lewis, he was off for a few days, his wife Dr Hobson our pathologist had a baby, DC Gray has been briefed on the job that Lewis is accompanying him with. I am out of here".

Both looked at her waddle down the hall.

"Ok, I will be on my way", Robbie said as he proceeded to his office.

"Right".

Outside jean got in the car with James set for the hospital.

"What took you so long?" James was asking her.

She just looked at him, "if men could be pregnant, it would be you carrying a melon, so less talk out of you", she said in a grumpy tone.

"Yes, boss", he saluted her, starting the car.

At the hospital, she was due to be sectioned, but had progressed on her own, she was at least 5cm dilated.

James was by her side, holding her hand, as the contractions were getting stronger, she wanted to push, and she still had James' hand.

"Jean, can you loosen the grip, my hand is losing blood supply".

Another one came, "gggrrr, no" looking at him.

The midwife encouraged him to talk to her, he was unsure what to say.

He was wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"James, I can't do this, I'm worn out".

"Hay you can, I have an idea about a wedding".

"Yeah, gggrrr" as another contraction came.

"What would your ideal location for a wedding be?" she was thinking about it.

"I always like the Isle of Man".

"Ok, would you have a sort of theme?"

She was breathing slowly, baby relaxed, he was taking her mind off things.

"It would have to be a James Bond theme, you remind me of Daniel Craig, gggrrr, sex on legs".

Another contraction came, James was blushing at jean's mention of James Bond.

"Ok, I can work with that"

"I hope you are not planning a surprise wedding?"

"You never know, but I got you to relax, do you feel ready to push jean?" he had been given instructions by the medical staff to keep her relaxed.

A few minutes later, Hannah Christine Hathaway was born.

Mammy and daddy were so proud.

"Jean, she is perfect", as they were shown their little girl before she was checked over.

He kissed her, "I love you".

"I love you too".

James got to feed the baby while jean rested. He was like a child with a new toy, all happy that he had a helping hand in making such a lovely little girl.

He sat with the baby, jean was looking at him, he was passing her the baby, "I think your daughter needs changing", making a face.

"Oh no you don't, you helped put the food in, you can help clean the mess", as she took the baby putting her on the bed to change her.

"So clever clogs, let's see you in action", giggling at him.

"Can you help me please?" indicating toward changing the baby, "as for action, you can have that once we get home", leaning in for a kiss.

"For god sake, pass me the nappy", as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, sexy momma", smiling at her.

"You boy, are heading the right way for a smacked bottom".

"Ooohhh, behave". (From Austin Powers)

She told him what to do in changing a nappy, he seemed to be doing ok, and he could tolerate the smell. Job done, cleaned up passing the baby to jean.

He came back to sit beside her on the bed, his arm around her looking down at their baby. He took out his phone to take a picture of the three of them. She sent it to Chris, he replied back, _**'congrats you two, what is my little sister called?'**_ They replied, _**'your little sister is called Hannah Christine Hathaway'**_.

Jean had seen the texts Chris had sent, it was a good few minutes before Chris replied, James had his phone him when the next text came in, _**'Hannah Hathaway sounds perfect, now you have to finish the rest, making my mother a Hathaway also'**_ he was shocked reading this text, she could see it in his face there was something up.

He stood up, "I have to go out for a minute, I will be back", getting off the bed walking out to the hallway.

"Don't be long, Hannah wants her daddy to feed her again soon".

He acknowledged this.

Outside he rang Chris, "yeah, I did the asking back in February, I didn't have a ring, what she is going to think of me?"

"Hay, relax, I will pick up something, be there in about an hour, and can you get the chaplain to see if he is free?"

"Yeah, will sort that out, she is going to go mental".

"She won't if she does we can cuff her to the bed", laughing.

"Eeewww, Chris, don't be giving me ideas, if your mother throws anything at me you are my shield".

"Well I hope she doesn't, see you soon".

James went in search of the chaplain, he was available unless someone needed the last rites. His text Chris to say all was organised from his end, Chris had text back to say he had the ring.

He went back into the room to jean who was now feeding the baby, "sorry about that just needed to sort something out".

"Ok".

He sat on the bed again with his arm around jean kissing her head, he could see Chris in the corridor.

"Jean, I know you're going to be here for at least another day, but would you be free for a wedding?"

"James Hathaway if your backing singers are hiding out there, they are very quiet".

"No, jean, it is a quiet affair now, jean will you be my wife, loving mother of my child, woman I love?" he kissed her head as she still had the baby in her arms.

"Yes, James, I want to be your wife".

With that, Chris his partner Sandra and the chaplain came into the room.

She was surprised, "oh my, how did you get them here?" asking about Chris and Sandra.

"They helped plan it also", she passed the baby to James while she hugged Chris.

The chaplain got things underway.

"To all gathered here today, we are here to celebrate the wedding of Jean and James.

Sandra had taken the baby.

"James do you take Jean to be your wife, for now and forever?"

"I do".

"Do you Jean take James to be your husband, for now and forever?"

"I do".

Chris handed over the rings, "it was the best I could do at short notice", giving the chaplain two plain gold petite wedding bands.

"James", he took the ring.

"Take this ring as a token of how much I love you, even though you don't always believe it, but I do from the bottom of my heart".

"Jean".

"Take this ring as a token that there is no backing out", he was laughing at her, "but also of how much you mean to me, that I want you in my life till I am old and grey".

"The grey part is here already", he said leaning in close to her."

"Hay, cheeky sod", nudging him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride".

They locked lips without a care in the world.

They thanked the chaplain, who filled out the relevant paperwork,

"Well Mr and Mrs Hathaway, visiting time is over for now, we will be back later to celebrate", pointing from one to the other, "you two behave don't do anything I wouldn't do", laughing as he hugged them both, they put the baby back in her cot to sleep.

They sat on the bed together, arms around one another holding each other.

"Well this will be a memorable wedding night, stuck in a hospital bed, can't have a shag", she was giggling at him nudging him.

"Come on, at least we are together, look we know what can happen with a good shag", looking at the baby.

The doctor came in not long after.

"I hear we have something to celebrate here?" looking from one to the other.

Jean answered, "Yes, we do, we are married".

"Congrats to you both and on the birth of your child, sorry James do you mind stepping out for a few minutes while I check Jean over?"

"Yeah sure, just going for a coffee", kissing jean before he left.

When James was out of the room and the doctor checked jean over.

"I have another reason for you to celebrate, I am letting you go home, but you take it easy, no consummating your marriage, or you might be back in 9 months", giggling and nodding towards the baby.

"I am sure my handsome husband can be patient", giggling in return.

"I will let you get organised, I will look for your husband and let him know".

"Thanks".

A nurse found James, pretended to look sad, saying jean was looking for him.

He looked worried when he came into the room.

"What is wrong, the doctor did not sound so good?"

She stood beside him, putting her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"I love you, I get to spend the night with you on our wedding night, although no sex, but the best part is I get to do this in our own bed".

He looked at her puzzled.

"I get to go home, I just need to get stuff for the baby".

He smiled like a Cheshire cat, "oh baby that is brilliant, I will ring Chris back".

He rang Chris asking him to bring clothes for his mother, car seat for the baby, blankets also a coat and hat for the baby.

He was back within an hour with everything.

"That is great news, Sandra and I will stay over to watch the baby, after all it is your wedding night".

"Thanks", they both said.

Back at the house they got settled, while James made some dinner. They sat and ate together, James put orange, juice, milk and water on the table.

"We may be celebrating our wedding night", pointing between himself and jean, "and although you are on childminding duties", pointing to Chris and Sandra, "it is not fair we drink bubbly and you don't, we don't want you dropping your sister, it was a better choice of beverage", they were laughing at James' comment to the bubbly.

"I don't think I would get away with anything in a house full of coppers now would I?" asking James.

"Probably not Chris, but mammy still loves you", as she rubbed his cheek, Sandra laughing embarrassed for him.

James moved closer to jean, "oh mammy's boy", giggling, but go a slap on the arm from jean.

Sandra and Chris tided up after dinner, jean to the baby settled, James went up to run a bath for jean and light a few candles to set the mood.

Jean made a few bottles to last until morning.

James came back down, took jean by the hand.

"You two go, we will be fine", said Chris to his mother and James.

"Thanks, see you in the morning".

He led jean up to the bathroom, helping her into the bath, she was still in a bit of pain since having the baby.

"Take your time jean", as she winced in pain while sitting into the bath.

He sat and talked to her, while washing her back, she was getting a little emotional and teary eyed.

"Hay there, relax, is everything ok?"

He held her hand, she nodded yes.

"Just a bit emotional, I'm glad you are here".

"Hay, not going anywhere jean, I love you".

He finished washing her, helping her out of the bath and drying her off.

"I have to say, you still look sexy to me baby, if I could I would", her eyes looking down when she noticed his erection.

"Oh, I still find you sexy Mr Hathaway whether you wear clothes or not", leaning into kiss him.

"Let's get you into that bed Mrs Hathaway, we have plenty of time for that", kissing her back.

As the lay in the bed together, he had put on a CD that he made for her.

As each song came on she laughed remembering each memory behind each one, they talked about each one. After about 4 songs she felt sleepy. He pulled the covers over her, he was not sleepy, he thought about going to check on the baby, but opted to read a book watching jean sleeping.

She began twisting and turning, he had an arm around her, "shush, its ok baby, shush", she seemed to settle turning in towards him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

After an hour, he was still awake, he could hear the baby cry which soon stopped probably with a bottle in her mouth.

Ah heck, he had to check for his own piece of mind.

He went downstairs, there was the baby quite content having her bottle, Sandra feeding her while Chris was asleep.

"Sorry, I don't know how men can sleep through a little person crying?"

"I was awake, I was coming down to check".

"Oh no, you were upstairs for a reason, but I mean in general", nodding towards Chris.

"Do you want me to finish feeding her?" James asked.

"I'm grand …if you want to?"

James took the baby.

"You look wrecked, you go off to bed, and I will be fine, thanks".

"No problem, night, I best get sleeping beauty here to bed".

"Well anything like his mother, probably is sleeping with his ears open", they both laughed as Chris woke up.

"What, what you two laughing at, you better not have done anything to me?" wiping his hand over his face and checking his body.

"Hay come on sleeping beauty, bed", pulling him up from the sofa for bed.

James sat feeding the baby and talking away to her, changed her nappy, and wrapped her up to take her up to the room to sleep. They cot was in the room. As James put the baby down, he began singing to her, she began to settle and was soon back asleep, this in turn woke jean who moved out beside James.

"Now Hannah has a song".

"Hay there, thought you were asleep?"

"I was, your singing woke me".

"Ah come on, I wasn't that bad, it worked wonders on this little one".

"Cheeky sod, get back in here and keep me warm".

He lay besides her falling back asleep, only to be woken 6 hours later by a hungry baby.

Jean woke, forgetting where she was, when she looked for the noise realised it was the baby. Chris was in the door to take the baby, James asleep.

"Go back asleep mam, I have this".

"Thanks".

She lay back down, James pulling her in close.

"This is going to take a bit of getting used to, not getting a full night's sleep until she is older, but jean, I wouldn't change it at all".

"Well fingers crossed, after a few weeks she will sleep through the night".

They went back asleep, they did not hear Chris bring her back in, just looked over to the two happy sleeping people. He was truly happy for his mother.

 _ **Well I have come to the end of this story, but I do have other branches to take from this, first I will try Laura's baby, possibly then Jean's baby.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and the comments from everyone.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
